Watching The Movie: Moana
by PuertoRicanBelle
Summary: Moana and the village of Motonui is transported to a strange location, where they learned the word movie and are shown Moana's destiny. While there, Moana meets a boy whose fate is intertwined with hers, and neither know how. My first attempt at writing a Watching The Movie fic so wish me luck!
1. Here We Are

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Moana held the wooden drumsticks high above her head, she briefly looked around, and brought the sticks down on the drum. On impact, a bright white flash filled the room, causing Moana to yell in surprise.

She opened her eyes, frozen in the same position as seconds before, and saw herself in unfamiliar surroundings. It was in an outdoor space, like a patio of sorts, full of comfortable seating, and a contraption the size of her family's _fale_. It was made of a material that was completely foreign to her. She reached her hand out to touch the smooth, flat dark gray surface, only to be pulled back by a large hand on her shoulder.

It was her father! Her mother stood behind him, along with Gramma Tala. In fact, it looked like her whole village was here, along with a hulking brute covered with tattoos, who had a suspicious look on his face. And a boy about her age off to the side alone, eyes scanning in a panicked way, arms tucked into his sides, looking extremely uncomfortable.

And on the other side of the patio, a girl who she knew wasn't a member of her village, hair done up in a very elegant bun, with flowers tucked in. She was confused, and a little uncomfortable as well.

"Everyone! Calm down!" A voice came from a few feet away. A girl stepped out, maybe a couple years older than her, black hair just like hers, but less curly done up in a ponytail. Her clothes were odd, dark blue bottoms that wrapped all around her legs, thicker fabric on her feet, and two layers of tops. The strangest thing, something solid and clear over her eyes.

"Who are you?" Tui asked, right as Moana was about to ask the same thing.

"I'm PuertoRicanBelle, but I prefer Isabel. " She held out her hand for a handshake, an unfamiliar gesture, but Moana took it, to be friendly.

"What is this place? And why are we here?" Moana asked. Isabel smiled.

"I brought you all here to show you what is called a 'movie'. It's very popular where I come from. And this movie is about you, Moana." Moana pointed at her chest.

"Me?" Isabel nodded.

"Yes, it tells your story and how you-"she paused and chuckled softly, "Well, I shouldn't say, I'll let this movie tell it for me. Now everyone, please, come sit." Moana and her family sat together, but strangely, Isabel had the strange boy come sit right next to Moana, and the girl a few seats away. The boy still looked extremely uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact with her as much as possible.


	2. In The Beginning

**BOLD TEXT is characters speaking in the movie**

 _Italic text is action in the movie_

Plain text is the characters reacting and watching

* * *

The _flat surface suddenly lit up with a flash of color. It was an image of the night sky, two stars bright in the blue, and the sound of singing._

 **OPENING:**

 **Tulou**

 **Tulou**

 **Tagaloa**

 **Sei e va'ai mai**

 **I le tātou lalolagi**

 **Sei e va'ai mai**

 **I le mātou lalolagi**

 **Sei e mālamalama (ko au e tu atu)**

 **E lelei ma le mānaia (toku manatu)**

 **Sei e va'ai mai ia (e taunuku te malaga)**

 **Mānaia o le tātou ōlaga**

The screen moved down to something large puffing steam down tracks over a river flowing out to sea, Isabel whispered that it was called a train. Then it moved to the scene of a flag flapping in the wind, revealing a castle, fireworks exploding in the background, then revealing the whole castle itself, with the river flowing underneath, and a name, Disney appearing, with sparkling stars arching over the towers.

Then flipping pages of something being drawn, whistling. Then the logo again.

A few words in her language were spoken, and the screen changed.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **In the beginning…**

Tui and Moana jumped in surprise to hear Gramma Tala's voice coming out of nowhere despite her being right next to them, mouth closed, watching the screen.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **There was only ocean… Until the mother island emerged.**

 _From the blue ocean, a green figure_ appears, _hands out in a bestowing fashion._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known,**

The screen showed Te Fiti giving life to all the surrounding islands, many villagers smiled at the sight. Everyone knew the story of Te Fiti, but it had hardly been told for centuries, and Gramma Tala was telling it again.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **It could create life itself. And Te Fiti Shared it with the world.**

 _Te Fiti shared her power with the islands, the map of their world green and full of life._

 _Then Te Fiti lay down for her eternal sleep, becoming the mother island she was known to be. The camera panned up to show varying figures emerging from the sea, looking far more menacing._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **But in time, some began to seek Te Fiti's heart.**

 _A giant eel looked_ creature _appeared first, snapping its jaws. Following it, a coconut crab, snapping its claws, little coconut looking little monsters came next, sharp teeth painted on their faces, wielding spears._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **They believed if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs.**

 _Finally, at the very top, a mighty warrior, holding up his giant fishhook, brought it down and transformed, becoming a giant hawk, flying right for the screen_

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **And one day…**

 _The sound of zapping as Maui transforms and flies into the screen, the animation changing. The view changed to over the ocean as his hawk form flew towards an island._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **The most daring of them all, voyaged across the vast ocean to take it.**

In the back, the hulking brute whooped in happiness.

"Hey-ey! That's me!" Moana raised an eyebrow but turned her attention back to the screen.

 _The screen pans to over the island, which revealed Te Fiti, and Moana became suspicious. Hawk-Maui glided over the island, observing._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **He was a demigod of the wind and sea.**

 _Overhead view of the ocean and Maui's shadow. It quickly changed to the lush shores of the island. With a zap, he transformed into a lizard, landing on a branch and scampering down to the forest floor._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **He was a warrior.**

 _The lizard transforms into a beetle now._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **A trickster.**

 _The beetle makes his way through the roots of trees, just barely squeezing through, tumbling downwards._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **A shapeshifter who could change form-**

They all saw the spiral, the glowing green spiral of Te Fiti's heart, and the beetle saw it too, determination in his eyes.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **With the power of his magical fishhook.**

 _Maui transforms back to his normal self, stepping forward to the spiral, green illuminating his face, eyebrows knitted together, a certain emotion crossing his face that Moana could not read._

 **GRAMMA TALA:  
And his name… was Maui.**

 _Using his hook, Maui pried the heart right out of the spiral with no issue, popping it right into his hand, chuckling in response. But almost immediately, the cave began to crumble around him. He bolted right out of there as soon as possible._

 **GRAMMA TALA:  
But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble… giving birth to a terrible darkness**

 _All around Maui, the lush green vegetation turned to ash. A massive boulder landed in front of him but he sliced it in half with his hook. He then sprinted forward again and_ leapt _off a cliff, making Sina's heart jump just a little. He then transformed back into his hawk form, clutching Te Fiti's heart in his talons._

 _He flew back to his boat, turning back and getting ready to escape._

 _ **GRAMMA TALA:  
Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart.**_

 _Ahead of him, massive black clouds arose from the horizon, lava exploding from him, and Maui looked up in the slightest bit of terror._

A face emerged, glowing with rage, screaming, dripping with lava. Some kids in the audience yelped from fright, their mothers and grandmothers reassuring them it wasn't real.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Te Ka! A demon of earth and fire!**

 _Te Ka loomed menacingly, surrounding by lightning clouds as Maui's boat approached her. Maui lit up his hook, ready for a fight. He_ leapt _off of his boat, right for Te Ka, turning into his hawk form, hoping it would help him escape._

The two raced head to head at each other, and the audience braced for impact.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Maui was struck from the sky…**

 _Maui made_ impact _with Te Ka's fist, causing an explosion, fading to under the ocean. Maui's hook and Te Fiti's heart sunk into the black depths of the sea, never to be seen again._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Never to be seen again… And his magical fish hook, and the heart of Te Fiti were lost, to**

 **the sea.**

 _The screen changes to tapa, the ocean painted on it, along with the depiction of a coconut crab on the other. Showing Gramma Tala holding both two pieces of tapa._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Where even now, a thousand years later, Te Ka, and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart.**

A then two-year-old Moana, surrounded by her peers, look up at Tala, Moana's eyes full of wonder and fascination, making Tala chuckled next to her. Most of the children were terrified, clutching onto each other. Moana's cousin Pania was behind her, not sharing the fascination. And even now she still wasn't. She was never very fond of Tala's stories, but as children, Moana always convinced her to listen with her.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Hiding in darkness that will continue to spread.**

A little boy reached for the older boy in front of him.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Chasing away our fish…**

 _Tala began to stain the_ tapa _map of the islands with black ink, soaking the fabric, blacking out all the islands._

 _ **GRAMMA TALA:**_

 _ **Draining the life from island after island,**_

As the black ink spread to the surrounding islands, getting close to the drawing of Motonui, the boy next to Moana flinched a bit, seeing one of the islands blacked out. Was his home island taken by the darkness perhaps?

Tui sighed as he watched his mother frighten the children with this story, he'd heard it countless times growing up.

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **Until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws,**

 _She looks up from over the tapa, eyes wide._

 _ **GRAMMA TALA:  
OF INESCAPABLE DEATH!**_

 _The children were frozen, and then one bursts into tears, another faints, earning a few short laughs from the audience._

 _And of course, Moana giggled happily and clapped._

 **GRAMMA TALA:**

 **But one day, the heart will be found, by someone who will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean, to restore Te Fiti's heart, and save us all!**

 _Little Moana looked at her grandmother in awe and delight, smiling._

 **TUI:**

 **Whoa whoa whoa! Thank you, mother. That's enough.**

Tui rushes in, chief regalia and all, cutting off the end of the story. Moana stands up and holds her arms out for him.

 **YOUNG MOANA:  
Papa!**

 _Tui picks up Moana, other children watching, shares hongi with her and turns to the group._

 **TUI:**

 **No one goes outside the reef. We are safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters.**

 _He accidentally smacks a post, causing tapa to roll down, monsters painted on all of them, making the room go dark. The children group together for a second before bursting into tears and screaming, running over to Tui and knocking him over, crawling all over him. Sina laughs at this, as do Tala and Moana._

 **TUI:**

 **There's no monsters, no monsters!**

 **CHILD:**

 **It's the darkness!**

 **TUI:**

 **No, there is nothing beyond our reef, but storms and rough seas!**

Sina elbows Tui, "You're not great with reassurance." Tui groaned and rolled his eyes, earning another giggle from Moana.

 **CHILD:**

 **I'm gonna throw up!**

 _During the roughhousing Moana is pushed out of the group, but not even fazed._

 **[Offscreen] TUI:**

 **As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine.**

 **[Offscreen] TALA:**

 **The legends are true, someone will have to go!**

 _Little Moana parts back the tapa, seeing the reef in the distance, sun shining in her face._

 **[Offscreen] TUI:**

 **Mother, Motunui is paradise, who would want to go anywhere else?**

* * *

Whew this was a little longer than I had anticipated but I hope y'all like it so far!


	3. The Ocean

The audience watches as Moana makes her way down to the shore, toddling around and giggling in the delight, pushing back a leaf from her face. Tui and Sina look at the screen a bit alarmed that their then toddler daughter simply wandered off by herself.

 _Overhead, frigate birds squawk, and little Moana spies a conch shell wash up on the sand in front of her. She eagerly waddles forward to touch it, but hears the birds squawk again and she turns her head._

 _Hidden underneath exposed roots is a baby sea turtle attempting to make its way to the water, but the frigate birds scare it._

A few members of the audience aww at the sight.

 _Moana takes a few seconds to consider whether she wants the shell or to help the turtle. She stands up and looks in the direction of the turtle._

 _The screen changes to a chubby arm reaching up for a leaf, the sound of Moana grunting as she breaks it off the plant, then the screen shows her shielding the baby turtle from the sun with the leaf._

Both Tala and Sina smile, seeing a two year old with such affection for sea life.

 _As Moana and the turtle get closer to the shore, the frigate birds become bolder and attempt to snatch the turtle._

 **MOANA:**

 **Shoo, shoo!**

 _She exclaims, kicking her foot at them._ Tui chuckles at this, as does a few other villagers.

 _A frigate bird manages to sneak up behind the two and snap at the turtle, sending it on its back, making Moana squeal in displeasure, and scares it off._

 _She bends down to flip the turtle right side up and it makes a delighted sound. The angle changes to the view of Moana and the turtle on shore, inching closer and closer to the water._

 _At last, the baby turtle makes its way into the water, swimming away, and Moana coos happily, dropping the leaf._

 _In the distance, a certain sparkle in the water flows in, making a strange hum._

Everyone becomes curious now.

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, the water curves inward, revealing the shell Moana wanted earlier. She makes a puzzled face but walks forward nonetheless, stumbling over her a feet a little bit and picks it up. And when she looks up, there's another shell in the water ahead of her under the waves. She holds the shell close and gestures at the second shell eagerly._

Meanwhile, everyone is awestruck at what they're seeing. The boy next to her, his eyes are so wide and his mouth is slightly open. Her cousin Pania is equally shocked. The only person not very surprised is her grandmother, who has a knowing look on her face.

 _Singing begins, and the water pulls back again, surprising the toddler, and beginning a pathway for her into the reef._

Tui is at a loss for words. The ocean was willingly letting his daughter walk _into_ the reef, chasing after seashells. Why couldn't he have been there?!

 _A fish is left on the sand, and after looking understandably confused, it flops back into the water. Moana makes her way forward and picks up the shell, and continues following the trail to pick up more and more, one falling away._

Sina can't help but smile seeing her daughter so eager for the conch shells. Sina looks over at Moana and gives her a supportive smile even though this happened 14 years ago.

 _The view changes to looking overhead, Moana waddling around in the trail left by the ocean, looking for shells._

 _Finally, she stops. The ocean forms a wall around her, towering over her. The reef surrounds her, and a mother turtle glides by, with the baby turtle she'd saved earlier swimming behind, swimming in a barrel roll, almost as if waving to her. Moana smiles happily, and then, the ocean moves again, the "head" peeking at her for a moment of hesitation before moving to "look" down at Moana._

Tui's jaw dropped. The ocean was truly alive…

 _Moana tilted her head in a curious fashion, and the ocean mimicked her._

 _Gasping in delight, Moana reaches her hand up to touch it, and the ocean reaches down, splashing water on her, making Moana giggle happily._

 _Then the ocean touches Moana's head, swirling her hair around, putting her flower on top._

The boy next to her snorts deep within his throat in reaction, as do some other villagers.

 _Then, Moana turns her head to see something floating towards her. Something round and green. It pulses with a heartbeat of sorts, and Moana reaches into the water, pulling it out._

A few gasps sound from the crowd, it's Te Fiti's heart! And the ocean just gave their chief's daughter the heart!

 **MOANA:**

 **Oooh!**

 _She traces the arch of it with her finger. After admiring it for a few seconds, she turns around again to go for her conch shell._

 **[Offscreen] TUI:**

 **Moana!**

 _Both Moana and the ocean react to hearing Tui call out. The ocean "ruffles" Moana's hair, causing her to giggling delightfully, putting her flower back in its original place, grabbing a piece of driftwood and gently send her back to shore, holding the heart tightly in her hands._

 _She floated back to shore and was let off the driftwood and lands awkwardly, causing her to drop the heart in the surf. The driftwood vanishes without a trace and Moana searches for the heart she's just dropped._

 _Tui appears, looking panicked and runs to Moana._

 **TUI:**

 **There you are, Moana. What are you doing? You scared me.**

 _Tui scoops up Moana, carrying her back to the village._

 **MOANA:  
What? I wann's go back! **_She exclaims, reaching out for the ocean._

 **TUI:**

 **I know, I know. But you don't go out there,** _Moana pouts and looks up at her father sadly. Tui puts her down and kneels beside her,_ **it's dangerous.**

 _Moana whimpers and continues to stare at the ocean._

 **TUI:**

 **Moana, come on. Let's go back to the village.**

 _Tui takes her hand and gently leads her back to the village, Moana still watching the ocean, as if expecting something to happen._

 _Sina appears, holding her arms out for Moana, who runs up to her mother eagerly._

 **TUI:**

 **You are the next great chief of our people.**

 **SINA:**

 **And you'll do wondrous things, my little minnow!** _Sina twirls Moana around in her arms and kisses her on the cheek and the family makes their way down the trail, Tui's hand on Sina's back._

 **TUI:**

 **Oh, yes. But first, you must learn where you're meant to be.**

Everyone is left a little dumbstruck from what just happened. The ocean literally came alive right before their eyes and gave their future chief the heart of Te Fiti!

The boy next to Moana had a look in his eyes. Moana couldn't read his expression, was it anger? Envy?

"Hey, um. You okay?" She asked, gently nudging him. He didn't respond though.

Tui looked to Isabel as she walked up.

"What's the meaning of that? Why did the ocean come alive? Why did it give my daugher Te Fiti's heart?" Isabel held her arms up in self-defense manner.

"Relax, Tui," She assured, "You all will see where this goes, I promise. Just watch and learn." She walked out of view.


	4. Where You Are

_The screen changes to men shoving pointed sticks into the fields, the crops behind them, and villagers harvesting. The lush green mountains rise in the background, giving a peaceful, thriving atmosphere._

Tui smiles seeing how well his village was doing. He then remembered this was 14 years ago, and how he had begun to notice things weren't doing as well as they should. Like the ashy coconuts shown to him and Moana earlier.

 _The scene changes to three women hard at work making tapa, sticks beating the grass, flattening it out on the log, two more women behind them toss a finished tapa blanket onto a clothesline, intricately decorated with two funny looking men on it. Two children run about, one teasing the other._

 _The camera pans to a busy pathway where Tui, Sina and toddler Moana walk amongst the villagers. Moana is high on Tui's shoulders._

 **TUI:**

 **[singing] Moana**

 _All the villagers turn to the chief and his family, all beginning to dance._

 **TUI:**

 **[singing] Make way, make way!**

 _Tui slides Moana down his arm and she looks up at him._

Some of the villagers smile, enjoying the music beginning to play. The strange girl shimmies her hips along with the music, as if she'd done it as well. She then makes eye contact with the strange boy seated next to Moana, both their eyes widen, and some form of silent communication is exchanged, but Moana doesn't say anything, she chooses to focus onto the screen.

 **TUI:**

 **Moana, it's time you knew**

 _Men begin doing a traditional dance behind him._

 **TUI:**

 **The village of Motonui is all you need.**

 _And Moana immediately runs in the opposite direction, with Sina chasing after her._

This causes a few members of the audience, Tala included, to laugh; Moana had a habit of running off as a toddler and as a young child whenever Tui would talk about the importance of the village.

 _The scene changes to Tui, Sina, and Moana joining a group of dancers, joining in on their dance._

 **TUI:**

 **The dancers are practicing, they dance to an ancient song.**

 _Again, Moana turns the opposite way and is about to run to the ocean in the distance when three men stop her, tossing three leis onto her._

 **MEN:**

 **Who needs a new song? This one's all we need.**

 _The camera is overhead Moana drawing on tapa, a drawing of her on a ship on the sea. The children beside her give her puzzled expressions, Sina chuckles and Tui looks concerned._

The same expressions are mirrored by the same people.

 **TUI:  
This tradition is our mission, and Moana there's so much to do**

 _A group of roosters are leaping over a taro roots, all but one, Hei Hei, who has half a coconut shell on his head, which Moana lifts off, he pauses, and simply walks into it, falling on his face._

"Oh Hei Hei…" Moana sighs. That rooster, it was a miracle he was alive, despite ending up in a variety of situations that should've ended up with him cooking over a fire. But Moana was always there to save his feathers. Sina never understood it.

 **CHORUS+TUI:  
Don't trip on the taro root, that's all you need**

 _The family is now with the basket weavers, who are chatting amongst themselves behind them._

 **TUI:  
We share everything we make!**

 **WOMEN:  
We make!**

 **TUI:  
We joke and weave our baskets!**

 _Moana suddenly reveals a boat made from the palm fronds, leaving Sina and Tui rather shocked. Then, it pans to the shore, where the fishermen are taking in their catch._

 **TUI:**

 **The fishermen come back from the sea**

 _Moana eagerly toddles towards the shore, reaching her arms out._

 **MOANA:  
I wanna see!**

 _Tui comes up and scoops her up, setting her back down, they are now inside another fale, Moana nine years old, looking curiously ahead of her._

 **TUI:  
Don't walk away, Moana stay on the ground now,**

 _Camera cuts to Sina and two other women working on adding feathers to Moana's ceremonial headdress, all with smiles on their faces_

 **TUI:**

 **Our people will need a chief and there you are.**

 _Moana tilts her head and frowns. She is then seen on a small canoe rowing out into the reef with Pua. Tui and Sina appear and Tui scoops Moana right out of the boat, making her pout in response as she is slung over his shoulder. Pua watches them leave with the oar in his mouth._

 **TUI and SINA:**

 **There comes a day, when you're gonna look around, and realize happiness is where you are.**

 _Camera cuts to Tui sliding down a palm with a coconut in his hand._

 **TUI:**

 **Consider the coconut!**

Moana huffs, "I'd rather not."

 **VILLAGERS:**

 **The what?**

 _Villagers come out of nowhere, squeezing Moana and Pua between them, all with huge smiles on their faces, holding up coconuts for the camera._

A few can't hold back a laugh at Moana's expression, especially the boy next to her.

 **TUI:**

 **Consider its tree!**

 **ALL:**

 **We use each part of the coconuts, its all we need!**

 _Tui elbow-tosses a coconut to Sina, who catches it. Behind her, men hold up a net made up coconut fibers._

 **SINA:  
We make our nets from the fibers, the water is sweet inside,**

 _Camera cuts to Moana and her cousin Pania and a friend of theirs drinking the water from the coconuts. Moana pours the water into Pua's mouth. Then the scene changes to Moana and Sina sitting before a fire cooking together._

 **SINA:**

 **We use the leaves to build fires, we cook up the meat inside.**

 _Hei Hei walks up onto the hot rocks and sits down in the middle of the fire, startling everyone. Moana saves him with only a few burnt feathers._

 _Moana is then seen in the brush, attempting yet again to sneak off to the water._

 **TUI:**

 **Consider the coconuts. The trunks and the leaves.**

 _Tui catches Moana, and he and Sina literally drag her away, Moana has a killer expression as she's pulled away._

Tui flinches in the slightest at this, and Moana notices. The boy next to her is fascinated by the energy of the village, he almost has a longing expression in his eyes. Moana gently elbows him

"Enjoying it huh?" He sits up straighter and shrugs.

"I-uh…" She smiles.

"I'm teasing."

 **ALL:**

 **The island gives us what we need!**

 _Moana is then shown with her headdress._

 **MOANA:  
And no one leaves…**

 _Tui parts back the curtains, revealing a pathway to another fale, villagers on both sides, eager to see the chief and his family._

 **TUI:**

 **That's right, we stay. We're safe and we're well-provided.**

 _Moana, Sina and Tui walk down the pathway together. Moana catches glimpse of her grandmother dancing by the shore. Tui and Sina arrive in the meeting fale, but Moana is nowhere to be seen. Tui looks exasperated, and Sina is amused._

 **TUI:**

 **And when we look to the future,**

 **ALL:**

 **There you are.**

 **TUI:  
You'll be okay. In time you'll learn just as I did.**

 **TUI and SINA:  
You must find happiness, right where you are.**

 _Cut to Moana running to the shore, headdress gone, tossing her loose hair._

"Hey, where did you put your headdress?" A villager asks Moana. She shrugs.

"I put it where it would be found? I wasn't going to throw it away." She answers honestly.

 _Tala turns around and sees her, smiling, before turning back to continue dancing._

 **TALA:**

 **I like to dance with the water. The undertow and the waves**

 _Moana joins her side and begins copying Tala's movements._

 **TALA:  
The water is mischievous, ha!**

 _Tala splashes some water at Moana, causing her to giggle, then she gently hip-bumps her._

"Mother, why? You could've pushed her into the sea!" Tui exclaims seeing this. Tala sighs.

"You can't keep her away from the ocean forever, _tama_. She'll be chief one day and she won't have anyone restricting her and telling her what to do. She needs to learn." Moana was unbothered by this, her father and grandmother often had disagreements like this, always disagreeing on how Moana should be raised.

 **TALA:**

 **I like how it misbehaves. The village may think I'm crazy, or say that I drift too far. But once you know what you like, well there you are.**

 _The two dances together in harmony, and the scene transitions to a now 16-year old Moana. She has perfected her grandmother's dance and they move in perfect sync._

The boy beside her appears to be quite enamored with this, and Moana has been seeing him giving her side glances, trying to hide his smile.

 **TALA:**

 **You are your father's daughter, stubbornness and pride. Mind what he says, but remember, you will hear a voice inside.**

 _The two walk down the shore together, going to a different beach blocked off by branches._

Tui and Moana make the same face at Tala saying they are both stubborn and proud, Tala and Sina simply chuckle at this.

 **TALA:**

 **And if the voice starts to whisper, to follow the farthest star, Moana that voice inside is who you are…**

 _Tala pushes back the branches with her cane, revealing fishing boats resting on the sand. Curiously, Moana begins to make her way to the boats when Tui appears out of seemingly nowhere._

 **TUI:**

 **Ah!**

 **MOANA:**

 **Dad! I-I was only looking at the boats, I wasn't gonna get on 'em!**

 _Tui glares at his mother, dropping her cane and giving them a knowing look. Tui sighs and walks Moana away once again._

 **TUI:**

 **Come on, there's something I need to show you.**

 _The camera pans to up a mountain._

Tui sighs, knowing where this was going. He couldn't understand how Moana was closer with her grandmother than her own parents.

"It's because of the ocean isn't it?" Tui finally asked. Moana looked at her father in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You going back to the ocean every day-"

"Of course it is." Tala interrupts, "the moment the ocean gave her Te Fiti's heart, it's been ingrained in her mind. Her heart knows what it has to do, her mind just has to trust her heart."

"She is right." The boy finally speaks.

"How would you know?" Moana asks, startled by him finally speaking up.

"Let's just say… I've seen certain things. I agree with your grandma." Moana walks closer.

"What's your name?"

"Keoni." Moana looks at him curiously. He's a few inches taller than her, and he's a bit on the lanky side. She notices the tattoo around his right bicep, and he has an absolute mop of hair that needed to be cut or trimmed.

"I've never seen you around before." He shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm from another island, far away from yours."

"Interesting…"

"My home was already taken by the darkness. I lost pretty much everything to it. My mother, my sister, my whole village." Moana frowned.

"I'm so sorry…" He shrugged.

"I've learned to live with it…"

"You shouldn't have to. After this… movie is over, you can come live on Motunui with us, we can give you everything you'll need, right mom? Dad?" Tui and Sina both nod, both feeling sorry for the poor boy.

After talking a little more, they all sit back down to see what happens next.

* * *

 **WOW! This took way longer to write than I wanted.**

 **Anyway! I thought it'd be cute to introduce my OC Keoni to Moana this way. Their interactions are so pure. I can't wait to write more of them interacting as they watch.**

 **But yeah! I hope y'all are enjoying this! Don't forget to drop a review after reading!**


	5. Happiness Is Here

_The camera pans over to a towering peak, and cuts to Tui and Moana walking up the curved path to the very top hand in hand._

 **TUI:**

 **I've wanted to bring you here from the moment you opened your eyes,**

 _Father and daughter reach the top, and Tui shows Moana a growing tower of flat rocks, moss growing up the sides of it._

 **TUI:  
This is a sacred place; a place of chiefs. **

_Moana looks at the growing tower of stones in awe, lightly placing her hand on them, trailing down, each stone signifying a generation come and gone._

 **TUI:**

 **There will come a time when you will stand on this peak, and place a stone on this mountain. Like I did, like my father did. And his father, and every chief that has ever been. And on that day, when you add your stone, you will raise this whole island higher.**

Keoni finds himself in awe of this, and he couldn't even begin to imagine feeling that kind of responsibility, looking after a whole village, it made him feel almost grateful that he wouldn't have to worry about that, but it didn't mean he didn't hold a great deal of respect for Chief Tui.

 **TUI:**

 **You are the future of our people Moana, and they are not out there…**

 _The two overlook the ocean from the peak, the sunset casting a beautiful glow over the village, and Tui gestures towards the ocean, before pointing down at the village._

 **TUI:**

 **They are right here, it's time to be who they need you to be.**

 _Moana thinks about her fathers words for a moment before gazing out with a determined smile._

 _The scene cuts back to the village, as a coconut is cut off from the palm, villagers running out to catch them in their baskets._

 **VILLAGERS:**

 **We make our nets from the fibers!  
We weave our nets from the fibers!**

 **The water is sweet inside!**

 **A real tasty treat inside!**

 _Tui sends Moana out with a basket to join her people in catching the coconuts, and she is quite happy doing this._

 **VILLAGERS + SINA:  
We use the leaves to build fires!**

 **We sing these songs in our choirs!**

 _Moana and Sina are shown slamming coconuts down onto pointed sticks, piercing the thick husk as villagers behind carry around coconuts as well._

 _Tui hands Moana a basket of husked coconuts to which she then tosses to villagers who catch them._

 **TUI:**

 **The village believes in us!**

A few chuckle at the little boy who falls over while catching the coconut. As this is all happening, Keoni can't help but feeling a certain longing to be a part of that again, a lively village. Bustling with activity, everyone happy and healthy…

 **VILLAGERS:**

 **That's right!**

 **TUI+VILLAGERS:**

 **The village believes!**

 _Villagers, Tui and Sina surround Moana, all praising in some fashion._

 **VILLAGERS:  
The island gives us what we need!**

 _Moana's aunt, Lanuola (Sina's sister), takes the basket of coconuts away from Moana and walks with Sina. Tui grabs Moana's free hands and spins her around._

 **TUI:  
And no one leaves!**

 _The scene transitions to Moana wearing her dancing attire, decked out with a leaf headband, leaf anklets and bracelets. She is followed by other dancers behind her._

Keoni's breath catches in his throat when he sees Moana in that outfit. She's- she's stunning! And he sees the knowing glance of the other girl a few seats away from her. The connection the share is obvious, but neither make a move yet to talk.

 **MOANA:  
So here I'll stay! My home, my people beside me, and when I think of tomorrow, there we are!**

 _The music is lively and happy, everyone joining in, glowing with firelight._

 _Another cut, this one to Moana putting on her magnificent headdress, all decked out in her ceremonial garb. She's ready._

 **MOANA:  
I'll lead the way! I'll have my people to guide me! We'll build our future together!**

 _Moana, Tui and Sina part the curtains to the crowd of the village, waiting for their heir to begin her journey to become the next chief._

The villagers look proud of her, as do her family. Tui has a huge smile on his face, reliving this. That was a good day for him, and for Moana.

 **VILLAGERS:  
Where we are!**

 **MOANA:  
** ' **Cause every path leads ya back to-**

 **VILLAGERS:  
Where you are.**

 _Moana glances between the villagers, seeing her grandmother dancing by the shore yet again. But today is different, she won't be joining her this time._

 **MOANA:**

 **You can find happiness right**

 **ALL:  
Where you are, where you are!**

 _The camera pans out from the village, and gives a full view of Motunui._

"I can't imagine taking on all that responsibility." Keoni said. Moana turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just- y'know, leading a village, seems kinda stressful."

"She has her family and the village to support her," Tui informs him, "She's not alone."

"Family is the most important thing." The girl a few seats away finally says. Keoni nearly falls over at this, concerning Moana. But before she could say anything, the two run to each other, hugging each other tightly.

"I thought you were dead! I saw you swept away!"

"The ocean spared me, I don't know how or why. But I barely survived." The girl hugs him again.

"I don't care what the circumstances are, I'm just so relieved you're alive!" Moana approaches them.

"Who might you be?"

"My older sister, Huihana… We got separated from each other during our island's exodus." Huihana nodded.

"I saw him get knocked overboard, I nearly convinced myself you were gone…"

"What about mom…?" Huihana fell silent.

"I'll tell you everything after this… movie is over, I promise." The siblings went back to their seats as the movie resumed.

* * *

 **How is it that these chapters end up being way longer than I expect them to be? Eh, it doesn't matter I suppose.**

 **Anyway, feel free to ignore the stuff at the end with my OC's. I couldn't help but have their story be mixed in with this.**

 **Please leave a review! I enjoy reading them!**


	6. Don't Go Beyond The Reef

_The camera cuts to inside a fale with a leak. Moana's pet pig Pua nudges a wooden bowl forward to catch the water._

 **VILLAGER:  
Ugh, and every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add!**

 _Tui and Sina stand beside him, listening._

 **MOANA:  
Fixed! **

_Moana is shown to be up in the rafters, and swings down nimbly back onto the floor. The villager and her parents watch her, Sina smiles._

 **MOANA:  
Not the fronds, wind shifted the post!**

 **VILLAGER:  
Huh.**

Keoni shakes his head at the villager's dumbfounded expression, Huihana does the same.

 _Moana grabs a bit of pork from the bowl he's holding and grins._

 **MOANA:  
Mm! That's good pork.**

 _Beside her, Pua pouts and Moana stumbles over her words._

Keoni busts up laughing at this, having never seen a pig pull an expression quite like that. Isabel peeks and snickers as well.

"Where I'm from, we call that "puppy eyes"." She then leaves again.

 **MOANA:**

 **Oh! I didn't mean… I wasn't… *clears throat* What? They're calling me, so I gotta… Bye!**

Huihana makes an amused expression, knowing that is how Keoni reacts to awkward situations as well. She liked seeing the similarities.

 _The scene cuts to two men getting their backs tattooed. One man is not handling the pain very well._

All the men make a face, knowing the pain of tattoos, the man depicted in this scene doesn't say a word.

 **TATTOOED VILLAGER:**

 **Ow! Ow! Ow!**

 **MOANA:  
You're doing great.**

 **TATTOOED VILLAGER:**

 **Is it done yet…? *screeches in pain again***

 _Moana leans in to check, and it's one singular fish that isn't even done yet._

 **MOANA:  
So… close!**

Tala chuckles at this.

 _Cut to Moana teaching a few village children a traditional dance. It's going smoothly until one child slides in with a few extra moves before giving Moana a funny smoochy face, making her grimace more than smile._

This makes most of the village laugh, including Tui.

In the back, Maui is completely amused by everything he's watching. He always delighted in watching the antics of mortals.

 _Another cut to an old man cooking over stones._

 **OLD MAN:  
I'm curious about that chicken, eating the rock.**

 _Hei Hei is shown pecking at a stone._

 **OLD MAN:  
He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much… everything. Should we maybe just, cook him?**

 _He lifts up food wrapped in leaves, causing steam to explode out of the hot stones._

Keoni looks down at Moana's pet rooster, who is currently staring up at him with a blank expression.

"He does that with everyone." Sina tells him.

 **MOANA:  
Uh… sometimes our strengths lie, beneath the surface.**

 _Hei Hei picks up the rock and swallows it, Pua is watching him, more confused than anything._

Most of the villagers know about Hei Hei and they all just sigh, that damn rooster, it was a miracle he was still alive. Keoni and Huihana share a look, knowing they've never much such a dumb creature before, it's sadly amusing.

 **MOANA:  
Far beneath… in some cases. But, I'm sure there's more to Hei Hei than meets the eye.**

 _Hei Hei croaks and he coughs up the rock, and starts pecking at it, again…. Pua makes eye contact with the camera._

"Eugh!" A few exclaim. Moana groans in slight embarrassment, yes, Hei Hei was a dumb rooster, but she loved that rooster.

 _Another cut to a few women with baskets of husked coconuts._

 **WOMAN:  
It's the harvest. This morning, I was husking the coconuts and… **

_She breaks it open, revealing moldy dry innards. Two other women approach with baskets of husked coconuts with the same appearance. Moldy and dry._

Keoni remembers something similar happening on his home island too.

 **MOANA:  
Well… we should clear the diseases trees, and we will start a new grove, um… there!**

 _She points to an empty plot of land._

 **WOMAN:**

 **Thanks Moana. *To Tui and Sina* She's doing great!**

 **TUI:  
*To Moana* This suits you.**

 **FISHERMAN:  
Chief! *pants* There's something you need to see!**

Now, both Keoni and Huihana feel that similar pang of worry. They've already experienced this. First the crops, then the trees, and then it got so much worse.

"The memories are coming back…" Keoni mumbled.

 _Cut to Moana and Tui at the shoreline with the fisherman, who have empty nets and traps._

 **FISHERMAN:  
Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling up less and less fish.**

 **MOANA:  
Then we'll… rotate the fishing grounds.**

 **FISHERMAN:**

 **Uh, we have. There's no fish.**

 **MOANA:  
Oh, then we'll fish the far side of the island.**

 **FISHERMAN:  
We tried.**

 **MOANA:  
The windward side?**

 **FISHERMAN:  
And the leeward side. The shallows, the channel. We've tried the whole lagoon. They're just… gone.**

 _Tui's face warps into that of concern as the fisherman explains what's happening, and he knows it's not good._

 _Moana turns to the other villagers, all talking about the drop in fish. The fishermen go to speak to Tui as Moana gets up on one of the boats, taking up an oar._

 **TUI:  
Have you tried using a different bait?**

 **FISHERMAN:  
I don't think it's the bait.**

 **VILLAGER:  
There's no fish.**

 **FISHERMAN:  
It seems like it's getting worse and worse.**

 **TUI:  
Of course, I understand, you have reason for concern.**

 _Moana then turns her attention to the expansive sea beyond the reef. She's smart enough to know that the ocean is full of fish, and going beyond the reef in desperate measures isn't too crazy an idea._

 **TUI:  
I will talk to the council, I'm sure we-**

 **MOANA:  
What if…**

 _The men turn to her._

 **MOANA:**

 **We fish** _ **beyond**_ **the reef?**

 **TUI:  
No one goes beyond the reef.**

 **MOANA:  
I know! But if there are no fish in the lagoon…**

 **TUI:  
Moana.**

 **MOANA:  
And there's a whole ocean.**

 **TUI:  
We have one rule.**

 **MOANA:  
An old rule, when there were fish.**

 **TUI:  
A rule that keeps us safe!**

 **MOANA:  
But dad, I-**

 **TUI:  
Instead of endangering our people, so you can run right back to the water!**

 _Tui pulls Moana down from the boat, putting her back on the sand. Everyone with them stares in shock._

Even now, those same fishermen know that Moana was trying to offer a solution…

 _Tui glares at the fishermen who turn away awkwardly. He yanks the oar out of Moana's hand, slamming it into the sand and walking back to the village. Everyone on shore turns to Moana._

 **TUI:  
Every time I think you're past this. No one, goes beyond the reef!**


	7. How Far I'll Go

**Get ready, this is a long chapter...**

* * *

Moana _watches her father leave, trying to not scream in frustration._

Tui doesn't say a word, knowing he could've handled that a lot better than he did.

 _Moana is seen throwing broken sticks into the sand. Sina approaches her._

 **SINA:  
Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad, standing on a boat…**

 **MOANA:  
I didn't say, go beyond the reef, because I want to be on the ocean!**

 **SINA:  
But you still do. He's hard on you because-**

 **MOANA:  
Because he doesn't get me.**

 **SINA:**

 **Because, he** _ **was**_ **you.**

Everyone leans in to hear why Tui was so adamant about no one going beyond the reef. It'd been a rule for decades, a rule everyone followed, but Moana; who wanted to break it.

 **SINA:  
Drawn to the ocean… down by the shore.**

 _A flashback of a much younger Tui and his best friend, both running to a fishing boat late at night. The pair push the boat out into the sea, but the mood changes._

 **SINA:  
He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef.**

 _Thunder crashes and lightning flashes, lighting up the boat. Tui and his friend are struggling to keep the boat up._

Keoni's heart begins to race, remembering the night he was separated from his village. He almost died that night… He sympathized with Tui, and he gave the chief an understanding expression, to which Tui nodded back.

 _The friend is knocked off the boat, and Tui is seen attempting to swim after him, but it's no use. Tui watches his friend drown before his eyes._

 **SINA:  
And found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat, and your dad couldn't save him.**

 _Sina looks into the distance, remembering the news…_

 **SINA:  
He's hoping, he can save you.**

 _Moana finally understands her father's reasoning._

The villagers do as well. Their chief wanted to prevent what happened to his best friend to happen to anyone else he cared about, and it made sense.

 **SINA:  
Sometimes… who we wish we were, and what we wish we could do… It's just not meant to be.**

 _Sina caresses Moana's cheek before walking away, leaving Moana alone to think._

 **MOANA:  
*singing* I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember…. Never really knowing why.**

 _Moana gazes towards the village sadly, then back to the ocean._

 **MOANA:  
I wish… I could be the perfect daughter. But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try.**

Maui couldn't help but roll his eyes at this.

"You're on an island, of course you'll be going back to the water." A shoe comes out of nowhere and hits Maui in the head. Isabel holds her other shoe, threatening Maui to be quiet, and he takes the hint.

 **MOANA:**

 **Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back, to the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be.**

 _A montage of Moana walking through parts of the village, before showing her back at the water's edge, peeking through thick foliage._

 _She runs up onto another fishing boat._

 **MOANA:  
See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me, and no one knows, how far it goes.**

 _She swings around on a rope, changing her view of the horizon._

 **MOANA:**

 **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know… If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go.**

 _Pua brings her an oar in his mouth, and she takes it, then glances around before shoving it into the sand._

 **MOANA:  
I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island.**

 _A villager climbs up a palm tree and drops a coconut for Moana to catch, she passes a group of villagers spreading out a tapa blanket, which Pua gets caught under, he squeals as he escapes._

 **MOANA:  
Everything is by design.**

 _Moana walks through the village, tossing the coconut to another villager, she steps out of the way of a pair of children, pulling kites behind them._

 **MOANA:  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine.**

 _She hikes up the mountain to the stone tower, scooping up a stone._

 **MOANA:  
I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along.**

 _She hesitates before she puts the stone up, whirling around to face the sea._

 **MOANA:  
But the voice inside sings a different song, what is wrong with me?**

"Nothing's wrong with you, I know that…" Keoni whispers softly enough that Moana can't hear him. He'd begun to admire her for her personal strength, and everything else.

 **MOANA:  
See the light as it shines on the sea, it's blinding.**

 _She sprints down the mountain, picking up a fallen palm frond and ziplines down a trunk with it and lands on the ground smoothly._

 **MOANA:  
And no one knows how deep it goes!**

 **MOANA:  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me! And let me know!**

 _She runs through the village, past her headdress and onto the mini geysers, who explode one by one as she runs over them._

 **MOANA:**

 **What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?**

 _She picks up the oar, and with a rush of adrenaline, pushes the boat out into the reef, being able to work the rigs and sails just fine._

Tui doesn't know what to say or do. What is Moana doing?!

 **MOANA:  
The line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me! And no one knows how far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me! One day I'll know, how far I'll go!**

 _With eagerness, she lets loose the sail, though almost falling on her face. Pua is at the front, soaking up the sea._

Tala smiles watching her granddaugher make such a gutsy move, and she sees Tui's face of anger and frustration, and fear. She knows that Moana needs to learn on her own and figure things out.

 _Pua grunts at Moana, who gives him a reassuring look._

 **MOANA:**

 **We're okay, Pua. I can do this.**

 _She gazes out past the line of the reef, determined as ever._

 **MOANA:  
There's more fish, beyond the reef… There's more beyond the reef.**

 _The pair make it past the barrier, and at first, all seems well. Water is a little rough, but not too concerning._

 **MOANA:**

 **Not so bad…**

 _Then the water begins to get choppy. And the wind is rougher. A large wave comes for the boat and hits them. Moana recovers fine, but hears Pua squealing, she turns and seas Pua trying to tread water._

 **MOANA:  
Pua! **

_She furiously paddles at the water to get to her pig to no avail. Then it gets worse. Another wave, bigger than the first, crashes onto Moana, capsizing the boat, knocking her off. She manages to get ahold of Pua and resurfaces, placing him on a steady part of the boat, but then she's hit in the head and pushed down into the reef, her foot getting caught in coral._

 _Her breath is running out and she needs to act fast, she spots a rock and smashes at the coral and break free, resurfacing again, only to be knocked at again._

 _The camera transitions to later in the day, the boat is shattered and scattered all over the beach, and Moana, barely catching her breath, crawls up onto shore, gasping for air and soaked to the bone._

Keoni shudders, he'd gone through the same thing, except much worse, caught in deep water and being thrown around in high waves. He'd been unconscious on his beach for at least a day…

 _Ahead of her, Pua squeals as he topples over the boat, he sees the oar and runs away._

Tui glares at Moana.

"Now do you see why I told you to never go beyond the reef? You could've drowned! You almost did!"

Moana didn't say a word, she knew her father was right, and she should've listened, but she knew now.

 _Moana turns over, wincing in pain, seeing a huge scrape on her foot._

 **TALA:  
Whatever just happened, blame it on the pig.**

 _Moana gasps and stands, hiding her injured foot._

 **MOANA:  
Gramma!**

 _Tala's nobody's fool, she uses her cane to bring up Moana's foot to inspect it._

 **MOANA:  
Are… you gonna tell dad?**

"I know now."

 **TALA:  
I'm his mom, I don't have to tell him anything."**

Moana chuckled, knowing she could rely on her grandmother.

 _Moana sighs, looking at the ocean over her shoulder._

 **MOANA:  
He was right… about going out there.**

 _She looks up._

 **MOANA:  
It's time to put my stone on the mountain.**

"Wow, that took a turn." Maui commented, but nobody pays him any mind.

 _Tala gives Moana a look._

 **TALA:  
** … **Okay! Well, then head on back, put that stone up there.**

 _Tala shoves her cane into the sand, and makes her way into the water, where a group of rays swim up to her. She begins to dance._

 _Moana is just about to walk away…_

 **MOANA:  
Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?**

 **TALA:  
You said that's what you wanted. **_Tala replies in a matter-of-factly way._

 **MOANA:  
It is.**

 _Moana begins making her way back to the village._

 **TALA:  
When I die… I'm going to come back as one of these.**

 _She gestures to the rays who swim around her peacefully._

 **TALA:**

 **Or I chose the wrong tattoo.**

 **MOANA:  
Why are you acting weird?**

 **TALA:  
I'm the village crazy lady, that's my job.**

"Good to see you embrace it!" Huihana laughs, Tala laughs with her.

 **MOANA:**

 **If there's something you wanna tell me, just tell me. Is… there something you wanna tell me?**

 _Tala turns to her with a crazy look in her eyes._

 **TALA:  
Is there something you want to hear?**

Everyone is trying to figure out where Tala is going with this. She could be so cryptic with her words…

 _The camera cuts to Moana and Tala making their way up to a wall of vines, Moana holding a torch and supporting her grandmother._

 **TALA:  
You've been told all our people's stories, but one!**

 _Tala wheezes as she makes her way to the wall._

 **MOANA:  
What is this place?**

 **TALA:  
Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?**

 _Tala parts back vines, revealing a pile of rocks. Moana pushes them in, causing a gust of air to blow out. Tala cackles in delight._

 **TALA:  
Oh-oh!**

 **MOANA:  
What's in there?**

 **TALA:  
The answer, to the question you keep asking yourself. Who are you meant to be?**

 _Tala hands her the torch, and Moana makes her way inside, having no idea what she's about to see._

 **TALA:  
Go inside, bang the drum, and find out.**

 _Moana carefully walks into the cave, opening up to a massive cave filled with boats. A waterfall conceals the cave, giving it a beautiful blue glow._

 _Moana gasps at the sight and runs her hand down the side of one, with intricate designs carved and painted on._

 _Her torch illuminates a sail, revealing a painting of Maui with his hook. Moana gasps again at the sight of a specific boat. A smaller one, with a red swirl painting on the sail. She's drawn to this one, so she puts the torch down and hops on, grinning._

Keoni can't help but grin, "You almost drowned not three hours prior and you're already back on a boat." Moana rolls her eyes at him, but hides her smile.

 _She admires the waterfall, turns and pushes at the sail, causing it to spin and reveal a boat four times its size. It's beautiful._

 _She eagerly climbs up, feeling the worn wood beneath her fingers. She then spies the drum before her, two drumsticks resting on top._

 **MOANA:  
Bang the drum…**

 _She picks up the drumsticks and lightly hits the drum, the sound sort of echoes through the cavern. She does it again, a little harder, and this time she can hear the haunting echo, she does it one last time, the beat echoes, and the four torches beside her light up out of nowhere._

Everyone jumps at this, and is drawn to the screen more than before, ready to see what's about to happen…

 _Moana turns to the sail, with a scene painted on it, boats sailing from one island to the next._

 _Chanting begins… and all the boats torches are lit, giving the cave even more of an eerie glow._

 _The camera zooms in on the biggest boat depicted, and the camera transitions to the ancient wayfinders on the sea._

 _The camera focuses on the chief, Matai._

 **MATAI:**

 **Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina**

 **E le atua o le sami tele e o mai**

 **Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei**

 **Tapenapena**

 _The camera pans to all the ancient wayfinders on their boats, all doing different tasks. Children point to dolphins swimming alongside the boats excitedly_

 **ALL:**

 **Aue, aue**

 **Nuku I mua**

 **Te manulele e tataki e**

 **Aue, aue**

 **Te fenua, te malie,**

 **Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e**

The language hasn't changed, and everyone understands the lyrics, enamored by the story.

 _Camera shifts, focusing on a young woman pulling on a rope._

 **[Offcamera singing]**

 **We read the wind and the sky**

 **When the sun is high**

 **We sail the length of sea**

 **On the ocean breeze**

 **At night we name every star**

 **We know where we are**

 **We know who we are, who we are**

 _Different villagers are shown navigating the seas, and Matai is shown using the stars as a compass._

Maui smiles, he remembers this, he remembers all of it.

 _A bird flies overhead the boats, and the villagers point at it excitedly. Birds mean land is near, and in the distance a mountain appears. It's Motunui…_

 _The boats make landfall, and the villagers disembark and make their way inland. A transition of them building the village._

 **[Offscreen singing]**

 **Aue, aue,**

 **We set a course to find**

 **A brand new island everywhere we row**

 **Aue, aue,**

 **We keep our island in our mind**

 **And when it's time to find home**

 **We know the way**

 **Aue, aue, we are explorers reading every sign**

 **We tell the stories of our elders**

 **In the never ending chain**

 _Matai is shown giving his necklace to a younger man, presumably his son or another relative, the young man then also disembarks on his own boat with a crew, his village waving goodbye._

 **[Offscreen singing]**

 **Aue, aue**

 **Te fenua, te mālie**

 **Nā heko hakilia**

 **We know the way**

 _The man then transitions to Moana as the song ends. She is starstruck at the revelation._

 **MOANA:  
We were voyagers… We were voyagers!**

 _Camera cuts to Tala sitting outside the cave, waiting patiently for Moana, who then comes sprinting out cheering._

 **MOANA:  
We were voyagers!**

 _She runs up to Tala._

 **MOANA:  
Why'd we stop?**

 **TALA:  
Mm… Maui…**

 _Maui is illuminated by the green glow of Te Fiti's heart, a devilish look in his eyes. A pair of sea monsters swim towards a group of boats, which then vanish._

 **TALA:  
When he stole from the mother island, darkness fell. Te Ka awoke, monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back.**

 _A vignette of the villagers pulling their boats into the cave where they now rested. A pair of men block off the cave with rocks_

 **TALA:  
To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are.**

 _Tala stands and begins making her way down the mountain with Moana following her._

Maui shifts uncomfortably as he begins to realize the damage he has caused, but again, nobody turns to him or says a word. Keoni on the other hand feels anger bubbling inside his chest.

 **TALA:  
And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish. Draining the life, from island, after island.**

 _Dark tendrils are shown to be absorbed by the rocks, plants and everything surrounding beginning to decay._

 **MOANA:  
Our island…**

 **TALA:  
But, one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean… to restore the heart of Te Fiti.**

 _Tala pops open her shell locket, and places something into Moana's hand, revealing the very Heart of Te Fiti._

Several gasps are heard across the room. Tala has held onto the heart for 14 years…

 **TALA:  
I was there that day… the ocean chose you!**

 _The two turn to the ocean, where a glowing swirl forms, and the ocean rears up before them, Moana and the Ocean look at each other, and Moana clutches the heart._

 **MOANA:  
I… thought it was a dream.**

 _The ocean swirls around before dumping water onto her._

 **TALA:  
Nope!**

 _The camera points to the night sky, specifically at a constellation forming the shape of Maui's fish hook._

 **TALA:  
Our ancestors believe that Maui lies there, at the bottom of his hook. Follow it, and you will find him.**

 **MOANA:  
But, why would it choose me? I-I don't even know how to make it past the reef.**

 _It hits her, she grins and spins around and runs off._

 **MOANA:  
But I know who does!**

 _Tala nods and achingly takes a seat, gazing out to sea…_

What they just witnessed was a lot to process. Many of the villagers were shocked and excited about the fact that their ancestors were voyagers, but some, Keoni and Huihana included, were angry about Maui ruining that.

Moana was just… starstruck. The ocean chose her to save her people, save her island, save the world, and she had barely any skill. She wasn't sure…

Her parents didn't know what to think or say either. Tala on the other hand was ready to see where her granddaugher would go with her destiny.

Keoni saw Moana's expression of uncertainty. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a lot more courage than me, I think you'll do just fine." Moana frowned.

"I'm not so sure…"

"I have faith in you. Besides, you've got the ocean to help." Moana looked up at him.

"How are you so confident?"

"Because I went through the same thing, minus the whole the ocean chose you to save the world thing, but my village went through what your village is going through." Huihana nodded.

"We lost everything." Moana gave them both a small smile.

"I appreciate the confidence, I just hope it goes well…"


	8. AN

Hey everyone, PuertoRicanBelle here,

There won't be an update on the story this week due to the impending threat of Hurricane Florence, I live in Virginia, so I'm going to be affected, and there will probably be power outages in my area and so forth, the biggest concern is flooding.

So I will try to get back to Watching The Movie next week once we've recovered and started repairs if need be.

If you have questions about anything, don't hesitate to send me a message.


	9. We Have A Problem

**I would like to apologize for the temporary hiatus. While the hurricane didn't even end up being a problem, a whole bunch of other things kinda happened at once and I had to deal with it. But anyway! Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

The _scene cuts to the meeting fale, the council and a group of villagers have come together to discuss the situation._

 **VILLAGER 1:  
The crops are turning black!**

VILLAGER 2:

 **What about the fish?**

 **VILLAGER 3:  
This is happening all over the island!**

 _Tui inspects the decayed plants and crops brought before him._

 **TUI:  
Please please, settle down.**

 **VILLAGER 4:**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **TUI:**

 **We will dig new fields. We will find a way to-**

 _Moana comes rushing into the fale eagerly, feeling confident._

 **MOANA:**

 **We can stop the darkness! Save our island!**

 _All eyes turn to her. She holds up the Heart before her father and the council. Tui and Sina share looks of confusion and surprise._

 **MOANA:  
There's a cavern of boats!** _ **HUGE**_ **canoes, we can take them, find Maui, make him restore the heart.**

 _All in the fale are confused as well. They have no idea what Moana is talking about. She's talking nonsense for all they know._

 **MOANA:  
We were voyagers! We can voyage again!**

Secretly, Tui is aware Moana has the solution, and he hopes his future self will listen to her.

 _Tui's face warps into that of fury._

Oh no.

 _The camera cuts to Tui walking out of the fale with Moana following right behind him, beginning to beg him to listen to her._

 **MOANA:  
You told me to help our people,** _ **this,**_ **is how we help our people.**

 _Her words fall on deaf ears. Tui grabs a torch and begins walking away from her._

 **MOANA:**

 **Dad? What're you doing?**

 **TUI:  
I should've burned those boats a long time ago!**

 **MOANA:  
No! Don't! We have to find Maui! We have to restore the heart!**

 _Moana pulls Tui by the arm, forcing him to look at her. She holds the heart up to his face, making him look at it. He acknowledges it, then grabs it from her and throws it into the brush._

A few gasp at their chief's reaction to Moana showing him Te Fiti's heart.

 **TUI:  
There is no heart! This, this is just a rock!**

 _,then grabs it from her and throws it into the brush._

 **MOANA:  
No!**

 _She rushes forward, scrambling to find the heart, luckily she does, but as she holds it close, she spies something else. Tala's cane._

Moana feels her blood run cold. That was not good. She glances over at her father who gives her an apologetic expression, and she nods before turning back to the screen, now desperate to know what's become of her grandmother.

 _Moana picks up Tala's cane, and as Tui comes to inspect, a horn is sounded off in the distance and a man wielding a torch comes over the hill._

 **VILLAGER:  
Chief! It's your mother!**

 _Tui and Moana gasp. The camera cuts to Moana sprinting towards the fale Tala is in, parts back the tapa and almost chokes on her breath seeing her grandmother dying in front of her. Sina is already there by Tala's side and looks up solemnly at her husband and daughter. Tui comes up from behind._

 **TUI:  
Mother…**

Moana gasps and she feels her eyes begin to water up. No! She can't be dying! Not now! Moana rushes to her grandmother's side, hugging her tightly.

 _Tala's breathing is shaky, and her eyes are closed. Moana looks over at her parents, both of whom are teary-eyed and silent. They both stand to speak to the healers._

 **TUI:**

 ***softly* What can be done?**

 **[Indistinct chatter]**

 _Tala reaches to touch Moana's hand, getting her attention. Tala mumbles something that Moana can't make out._

 **MOANA:  
Gramma?**

 _She leans forward._

 **TALA:  
*weakly* Go.**

 **MOANA:  
Not now… I can't.**

 **TALA:**

 **You must! The ocean chose you! Follow the fish hook!**

 **MOANA:  
Gramma…**

 **TALA:  
And when you find Maui… you grab him by the ear. You say, "I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, to restore the heart of Te Fiti"**

 _Despite losing her strength, Tala undoes the clasp of her necklace and places it in Moana's hands and places Te Fiti's heart inside._

 **MOANA:  
*voice breaking* I-I can't leave you…**

 **TALA:  
There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you.**

 _As a single tear runs down Moana's cheek,Tala and Moana share hongi for the final time. Moana pulls away, the healers, Tui and Sina come back to Tala's side._

 _Moana glances at Tala once more._

 **TALA:  
Go…**

 _The camera pans to the tapa of Maui and his various forms, a symbol of what was to come. Moana fights back her tears, puts on her grandmother's necklace and runs._

Even though it hasn't happened, Moana feels the crushing reality of her grandmother dying the night she sails to find Maui, and she doesn't like it.

Keoni keeps his distance, and when he turns to his sister, he sees her with a similar expression of heavy sadness. Huihana wipes away tears that haven't fallen.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I, don't want to tell you right now…" Poor Keoni is simply left to wait and see.


	10. To Worlds Unkown

**This is a shorter chapter**

* * *

Moana _runs out of the fale, now wearing Tala's necklace. The scene cuts to her getting food from a storage fale, packing up what she needs._

 **MOANA:  
There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me.**

 _A shadow appears in the doorway, Moana looks up and sees her mother, who has a look of shock on her face. Moana gives her a look of determination, saying 'Yuo can't stop me'. But Sina bends down to help her daughter instead, teary eyed, giving her a tight hug in goodbye, and watches her run to the boats._

 **MOANA:  
And no one knows how far it goes. All that time wondering where I need to be is behind me.**

 _Holding a torch, Moana is now in the cavern, she holds the heart up to the boat with a red swirl on its sail._

 **MOANA:**

 **I'm on my own, to worlds unknown!**

 _She begins to pack the boat and prep the sails._

 **MOANA:  
Every turn I take, every trail I track, is a choice I make, now I can't turn back, from the great unknown, where I go alone, where I long to be.**

 _Moana pushes the boat from the sand and makes it through the waterfall. The horizon is bright and full of stars. She turns around to look at home for the last time._

 _In the distance, the fale is lit up with torches, suddenly it blows out and in a gust of wind through the brush and into the sea, a glowing blue manta ray appears, and Moana knows._

Many gasp at the sight of Tala becoming her spirit animal. It's a beautiful sight that sends chills down their spines. Keoni shudders but he is mesmerized, he'd never seen anything like it before. Hauntingly beautiful.

 **MOANA:  
See her light up the night in the sea.**

 _Tala in her manta ray form swims underneath Moana's boat and into the sea, leaving a glowing trail behind her._

 **MOANA:  
She calls me! And yes I know, that I can go**

 _Tala breaches the waves and dives._

 **MOANA:  
There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me**

 _Moana opens the sails_

 **MOANA:**

 **Soon I'll know, how far I'll go!**

 _Using her strength against the waves, Moana safely makes it over the reef and into tbe big ocean for the first time._

Tui cannot believe everything he's seen. His mother dies, then his daughter goes out to sea to save the island and the known world. It's overwhelming.

Keoni looks at Moana in admiration. He's really starting to like her, and he's excited to see where Moana's journey takes her.


	11. Oh come on!

**I wanted to start this chapter by apologizing for the severe lack of updating, I had a very busy October and November so I was unable to really watch movies or do a whole lot of writing and updating, plus I went through a personally rough time that I needed to get through, but now I'm back.**

 **A second note, I'm going to try to update this as much as possible over the next couple weeks because I read Netflix is removing Moana, and because it's easier to watch it on Netflix than the DVD, I wanna try to get at least halfway through the story before it's taken off.**

 **So I just wanted to let everyone know that. Anyway, onto the story! And please don't be afraid to leave reviews! And Shogun lord poke burst: The boy is my OC Keoni and the girl with the bun is his older sister; not a younger Maui and a child of Moana and Maui. Just wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

The _star-covered sky transitions into midday, the sun glaring over the open ocean, and Moana is… having some trouble working the boat._

 **MOANA:**

 **I- am, Moana of Motunui!**

 _She now has her hair up in a bun, and she's trying, emphasize on 'trying', to work the sail, and it's not working with her._

 **MOANA:**

 **You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti.**

 _She repeatedly tangles the rope around her hand and the oar._

Keoni and his sister can't help but share a few snickers at Moana's struggle, she ignores them.

 **MOANA:  
I am Moana-**

 _There is a noticeable thud through her words, which catch her off guard but she goes right back to repeating her grandmother's words._

 **MOANA:  
Of Motu-** _*thud*_ **-nui** _*thud*_

 _She leans forward and out of nowhere, half a coconut pops out from the trapdoor, starling her._

 **MOANA:  
Ah!**

 _She leans forward again to pick up the coconut half, only for it to be-_

 **MOANA:  
Hei-Hei?!**

 _She picks him up and removes the coconut, he clucks in response, and then notices his surroundings, his already bulging eyes that look in two opposite directions for whatever reason become filled with panic when he realizes there's nothing but ocean as far as the eye can see, and his only response is-_

 **HEI-HEI:  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everyone either cringes or laughs hysterically

 _Moana covers his head with the coconut and he stops, she removes it again and-_

 **HEI-HEI:  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 _She puts it on again_

 **HEI-HEI:  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **MOANA:  
It's okay, you're alright**

 _She takes the coconut off him once more, trying to calm him down, he coos uncertainly_

 **MOANA:  
See? There we go, nice water**

 _Moana runs her hand through the water to assure Hei-Hei that he's fine, Hei-Hei though, disagrees_

 **MOANA:  
The ocean is a friend of mine**

 _Hei-Hei promptly walks off the boat and goes in_

"Don't trust the chicken." Huihana says, earning a high-five from her brother and a laugh from Maui.

 **MOANA:  
Hei-Hei?!**

 _Hei-Hei bobs bottom up in the water a few yards away_

 **MOANAL  
Hei-Hei!**

 _She dives into the water to save him, and after grabbing him, the boat begins to sail again_

 **MOANA:**

 **AH!** _*she swims frantically for the boat, Hei-Hei in hand*_

 _A cut to a soaking wet Moana and a plucky chicken, she turns to adjust the rope and oar, and Hei-Hei very nearly walks into the ocean again, luckily she catches him and puts him in the hull of the boat._

 **MOANA:**

 **Stay.**

 _Hei-Hei waddles back and forth_

 **MOANA:**

 **OK, next stop; Maui**

 _Once again, the sail and rope aren't cooperating with her, and she somehow manages to go backwards. She frantically tries to fix it._

 _A cut to them now on the rough ocean at night, the water is choppy, which isn't helping Moana's blatant lack of skill, Hei-Hei slides back and forth in the trapdoor opening._

 **MOANA:  
** _*struggling*_ **I- am, Moana… of Motunui. You- will- board my boat, and sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti…**

 _Cut to Moana drifting off, the ocean comes up behind her and taps her shoulder, scaring her awake_

 **MOANA:**

 **I….. am… Moana… of Motunuiiiiii…. BOARD MY BOAT!**

 _She frantically searches for the constellation of Maui's hook, panicking when she can't find it_

 **MOANA:  
Oh no…**

 _She turns to see it behind her, groaning, she turns the oar to readjust her position, only causing the boat to tip over_

 **MOANA:  
No, no, no!**

Tui gasps seeing her in the water with a tipped over boat, he and Sina share a look of concern and pray that she'll be able to fix her situation.

 _Moana comes up for air and grasps ahold of the boat, only to see Hei-Hei up on top of it, she glares at him before turning to sea._

 **MOANA:  
Uhhh, ocean? Can I… get a little help?**

 _Instead, she gets thunder as a response, lighting flashes in the distance, and clouds roll in_

 **MOANA:  
No, no.**

 _She pushes the boat, but to no avail._

 **MOANA:  
Please, come on!**

 _The clouds come in and rain begins to pour, and Moana holds onto the boat for dear life as the waves become mountains and throw her and her boat around in the waves like a toy_

 **MOANA:  
HELP ME! PLEASE!**

 _A huge wave comes rolling in, and the last thing the audience sees is Moana's horror-stricken face as it crashes into her and a crack of lightning flashes._

"MOANA!" Her parents and grandmother scream fearing that Moana may have drowned right before her eyes.

Keoni has a similar reaction, having been in that situation before, in fact, that storm was just as violent as the one that tossed him off his family's boat when fleeing their island…

"Nobody panic!" Isabel comes running out to assure the chief and the villagers, "Moana will be alright! I promise!"

"How?!" Tui demands, "You saw that wave!"

"Yes, and I've watched this movie a million times, I know how everything plays out, you have to trust me! Please, Tui, sit down, all of you, Moana is alright, just be patient and calm down."

Somehow she manages to assure everyone, meaning Tui is hugging Moana tightly to assure himself that she's alright.


	12. You're Welcome?

Isabel resumes the movie.

 _A lone basket drifts onto a pebbly shore, the water is calm and lapping against the sand. As the camera pans up, all of Moana's belongings are scattered across the beach, and her boat is a wreck, upturned in the sand._

 _Hei-Hei, somehow unscathed, rested on top of the sail, with a coconut half on his head, clucks and tosses the coconut off, takes a step and promptly falls into a pile of sand._

 _Suddenly, Moana sits up, covered from head to toe in sand, her hair a mess. She coughs and spits out sand in her mouth, and groans. The camera shows the entirety of this very small, rock covered island._

 _Then she gasps, and opens up her locket, with the heart still inside, she breathes a sigh of relief and brushes the sand off her body and out of her hair, and stalks over to the ocean, furious._

 **MOANA:  
Ummm… WHAT?!**

Keoni immediately bursts out laughing.

 **MOANA:  
I said "Help me!" And wrecking my boat?! Not, HELPING!**

 _She tries to kick the water but it curves inward, causing her to fall on her butt, she stands up and recovers, pointing at the ocean._

 **MOANA:  
Fish pee in you, ALL day! So… *grunts***

For some reason, that was the moment Keoni realized how attracted he was to Moana, seeing her mad at the ocean was hilarious and adorable at the same time, but he kept quiet.

 _A short distance away, somehow once again Hei-Hei has a coconut half on his head, and is repeatedly walking into a rock, clucking in confusion._

 _Moana makes a "I'm so done with you" face, then she notices something strange on the rocks. There's carvings, little dashes counting the days, all in the shape of… a fishhook!_

 **MOANA:  
Maui?**

 _The ocean briefly pops up and makes a nodding motion before vanishing._

 _Suddenly there's the sound of lumbering footsteps, and a shadow comes through the rocks._

 **MOANA:  
Maui!**

 _Moana dashes to grab Hei-Hei and her oar and stands under her boat._

 **MOANA:  
Maui, Demi-god of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my boat. No. You** _ **will**_ **board my boat, yeah! I am Moana of Motunui, you will… board- my-**

 **MAUI:  
BOAT! A boat!**

 _Out of nowhere, the boat is lifted up by Maui, who is holding it pridefully._

 **MAUI:  
The gods have given me a- AHHHHHHHH!**

 _Maui sees Moana and drops the boat, startled. After a moment, he picks it up again, only to find Hei-Hei squashed underneath._

 **MOANA:  
*clears her throat***

 _Maui, holding the boat again, turns around and looks at Moana. Once she's gotten his attention, she speaks again._

 **MOANA:  
Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of-**

 **MAUI:  
Hero of men**

 **MOANA:  
W-what?**

 **MAUI:  
It's actually Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men. I interrupted, from the top. Hero of men, go.**

"What?" Keoni replies, "Hero of men? You gotta be kidding me." Several of the village men agree.

 **MOANA:  
Eh-uh, I am-**

 **MAUI:  
Sorry, sorry, sorry. And women. Men and women.**

 _Moana gives him an exasperated look._

 **MAUI:  
Both. All. Not a guy, girl thing. Y'know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great!**

Keoni smacks his forehead, this was getting ridiculous, Tui rolls his eyes.

 **MOANA:  
What? No! I'm here to…**

 _Moana points her oar at Maui, who grins and smacks his forehead playfully before putting down her boat._

 **MAUI:  
Of course, of course, of course! Yes, yes, yes! Maui always has time for his fans.**

 **MAUI:  
When you use a bird to write with… It's called 'tweeting'.**

 _Humming, Maui takes Moana's oar, picks up Hei-Hei and uses the poor bird to carve something into her oar. He hands it back, and he has carved a hook and a heart on her oar, and Moana is having none of it._

Beyond the room everyone hears Isabel laughing.

 **MAUI:  
*chuckling* I know, it's not everyday you meet your hero.**

 _Moana whacks Maui in the gut with her oar and grabs him by the ear, pulling him to her._

'Atta girl Keoni thinks to himself.

 **MOANA:  
You, are not my hero. And I'm not here for you to sign my oar! I'm here 'cause you stole the heart of Te Fiti.**

 _She briefly opens up her locket to show the heart, then she points at her boat and tries to drag him to it, to no avail._

 **MOANA:  
And you will board my boat, sail across the sea and put it back!**

 **MAUI:**

 **Um, yeah. It almost sounded like you don't like me. Which is impossible because I got stuck here for a** _ **thousand years**_ **trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals. So you could have the power to create life itself!**

 _Moana realizes she hadn't considered that._

 **MAUI:  
So what I believe you were trying to say, is "Thank you."**

 **MOANA:  
** " **Thank you?"**

 **MAUI:  
You're welcome!**

 **MOANA:  
What? No, no, no! I didn't… I wasn't… Why would I ever say that?**

 **MAUI:  
*chuckles* Okay, okay**

 **MAUI:  
I see what's happening, yeah…**

"Oh nooo…." Huihana groans.

 **MAUI:**

 **You're face to face with greatness and it's strange**

 _Maui lifts up his necklace to show off one of his tattoos, introducing Mini-Maui, who_ _ **moves**_ _and winks at Moana, who looks at this shocked. Maui then tosses his necklace to the side_

 **MAUI:  
You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable!**

 _Maui bro-fists Mini-Maui, who shows how he moves across Maui's tattoos_

 **MAUI:  
Well it's nice to see that humans never change, open your eyes, let's begin**

 _Maui spins Moana around by her oar, sending her hair into her face_

 **MAUI:**

 **Yes it's me, it's really Maui, breathe it in**

"I'd rather not." Keoni says loud enough for Maui to hear. Moana has to cough out a laugh. He didn't know, but Moana was beginning to like Keoni too, she loved his dry sense of humor.

Maui isn't having any of Keoni's snarky comments, he'd have a word with the kid later.

 **MAUI:  
I know it's a lot, the hair, the** _ **BOD**_

Keoni launches into a laughing fit, Huihana rolls her eyes at Maui's pointless flexing, knowing at this point that Moana isn't having any of Maui's nonsense, and Moana can't believe she has to put up with this buffoon..

 _Flexing his pecs, Maui flexes Mini-Maui across his chest._

 **MAUI:  
When you're staring at a demigod. What can I say, except you're welcome!**

 _Maui gleefully dances around, pulling Moana along with him_

 **MAUI:  
For the tides, the sun, the sky.**

 **Hey it's okay, it's okay!**

 **You're welcome!**

 **I'm just an ordinary demiguy!**

 **Hey!**

 **What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky, when you were waddling yay high, this guy!**

Moana, Huihana and Keoni both have the same expressions in reaction.

Tui, Sina and Tala are either annoyed or amused.

 **MAUI:  
When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?**

 **You're looking at him, yo!**

 **Also I lassoed the sun, you're welcome!**

 **To stretch your days and bring you fun, also I harnessed the breeze, you're welcome, to fill your sails and shake your trees**

 _Throughout those verses, Maui shows off his successes on his tattoos, covering his whole body._

 **MAUI:**

 **So what can I say except you're welcome!**

 **For the islands I pulled from the sea!**

 **There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome!**

 **Ha!**

 **I guess it's just my way of being me!**

 **You're welcome! You're welcome!**

 _The visuals change to brighter colors, and from what the audience can tell, it's all designed on tapa_

 **MAUI:  
Well, come to think of it.**

 **Kid, honestly I could go on and on.**

 **I can explain every natural phenomenon.**

 **The tide, the grass, the ground; oh that was just Maui messing around.**

 **I killed an eel, I buried its guts! Sprouted a tree now you got coconuts!**

 **What's the lesson?**

 **What's the takeaway?**

 **Don't mess with Maui when he's on a breakaway!**

 **And the tapestry here on my skin, is a map of the victories I win!**

 **Look where I've been!**

 **I make everything happen!**

 **Look at that Mean Mini-Maui just tickety tappin'**

 _It's starting to look like Moana's getting into Maui's song, he's even given her a lei and a bunch of fruit, oh yeah, she's into it_

 **MAUI:  
Hey!**

 **Well anyway lemme say you're welcome**

 ***You're welcome***

 **For the wonderful world you know!**

 **Hey it's okay, it's okay! You're welcome!**

 **Well come to think of it I gotta go!**

That line is strange to Keoni and he isn't sure if it means what he think it means

 **MAUI:  
Hey it's your day to say you're welcome!**

' **Cause I'm gonna need that boat!**

 **I'm sailing away, away**

 **You're welcome!**

' **Cause Maui can do everything but float!**

 **You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome!**

 _The brightly colored backdrop disappears, revealing the dreary rock as Maui spins Moana inside a cave and she realizes the seaweed she's covered in_

 **MAUI:  
And thank you!**

 _He pushes a rock in front of the cave, leaving Moana in the dark!_

 **MOANA:  
Hey! Let me out! You lying, slimy son of a-!**

 _A cut to Maui jumping gleefully outside, spinning Moana's oar in his hand, humming his song_

 **MAUI:  
You're so welcome!**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tui shouts, Sina has to sit him down

 _Mini-Maui grabs ahold of one of Maui's tattoos and lets it go, snapping it back into place_

 **MAUI:  
Ow!**

 _Mini-Maui points towards the cave_

 **MAUI:  
No. I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid! I'm going to get my hook. You have yours, and I'm not Maui without mine**

 _Mini-Maui moves to his chest and makes a stopping motion before Maui flicks him to his back_

 **MAUI:**

 **Okay, talk to the back.**

 _Maui walks past Hei-Hei, and comes back, grabbing him by the throat_

 **MAUI:  
Boat snack!**

Keoni groans continuously at Maui's antics.

 _Meanwhile back inside the cave, Moana struggles to get out of the cave, she runs into the rock, slamming her shoulder into it_

 **MOANA:  
Ahh-ow! Grrrr**

 _She runs deeper into the cave to find a way out, and finds something… weird._

 _There's a whole statue of Maui in the process of being carved, flexing and everything. Moana rolls her eyes, climbs to the top, and pushes it, jumping up just in time in an opening in the roof of the cave. She slowly scoots up the whole._

 _Meanwhile outside, Maui is beginning to sail away on her boat._

 **MAUI:  
Good riddance, you filthy pile of pebbles!**

 _Mini-Maui glares at Maui._

 **MAUI:  
Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave, she's gonna love it!**

Tui and Sina are deeply unappreciative of how Maui has treated Moana. Isabel quickly steps outside.

"After the next two scenes, I'll pause it to give you all a break so y'all can talk!"

 _Maui picks up Hei-Hei, putting him in front of him, and spilling a bunch of seeds for the chicken_

 **MAUI:  
And I'm going to love you, in ma belly! Now let's fatten you up drumstick!**

 _He nudges the chicken to the food, but Hei-Hei begins pecking away from the food, earning a rightfully confused reaction, he nudges him closer to the seeds, and Hei-Hei begins eating._

 _Meanwhile, Moana has managed to escape the cave and sees Maui sailing awuy. Screaming, Moana runs and jumps off the cliff, belly-flopping into the water._

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Many villagers reply, wincing.

 _Moana comes back up to the surface, seeing Maui watching her, totally amused._

 **MAUI:  
I could watch that all day. Okay! Enjoy the island! Maui, out!**

 _With a tug of the rope, Maui sails off._

 **MOANA:  
No! Stop! Hey! You have to put back the heart!**

 _Sputtering, Moana turns around to look at the island and then back towards the direction where Maui is sailing._

 _Suddenly, the ocean takes action, "picking" up Moana and pushing her through the water, tossing her right onto the boat, taking Maui and Hei-Hei off guard._

 **MAUI:  
Did… not see that coming.**

 _Moana spins around, sending her hair into her face, pushing it back, she glares at Maui._

 **MOANA:  
I am Moana of Motunui, this is** _ **my**_ **canoe, and you will journey to-**

 _Maui doesn't let her finish and he tosses her off the boat, Mini-Maui throws a fit and Maui ignores him._

 **MAUI:  
Alright, get over it, we gotta move.**

Isabel pauses the movie there to let everyone breathe and relax.

First of all, Tui is not happy with how Moana is being treated by Maui.

But Keoni has a few words with the demigod. He walks right up to Maui, poking him in the arm. Maui looks at him indifferently.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I don't like what you're saying to Moana." Maui scoffs.

"What're you? Her boyfriend or whatever?"

"I'd consider myself her friend- wait- Ugh! Get your act together!" Again, Maui rolls his eyes and Moana gently pulls Keoni back.

"I appreciate it, Keoni, but I can hold my own, don't worry. Come sit down with me." She takes his hand and leads him back to their seats.

Once the pair have sat down again, Moana notices Keoni's tattoo. She smiles at him.

"I like your tattoo."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He blushes a little bit.

"Thanks… I got it a while back." After a moment or two of silence, "So what's the deal with the rooster?" Moana sighs.

"I have no idea. He's always been like that." Huihana joins in.

"Your pig is adorable, I have to say."

"I love Pua, he's the best." For a little while, Keoni and Moana happily talk together and are really enjoying one another's company. And Moana's parents take notice of this.

* * *

 **Holy crap this is my longest chapter yet. Be ready for more of Keoni's snarky comments, he has a lot of snark. As well as some cute moment between Keoni and Moana too**


	13. Kakamora

_Moana is promptly dumped back onto the boat_

 **MAUI:  
*exasperatedly* Aaand she's back…**

 _Moana pushes her wet hair out of her face and points aggravatedly at Maui_

 **MOANA:  
I- am Moana of Motnuiiiiiii**

 _Maui shifts the boat once again causing her fall off. And once again, the ocean dumps her back onto the boat, behind Maui this time. Maui makes a face and turns to face the annoyed, yet determined teen._

 **MAUI:  
It was Moana, right?**

 **MOANA:  
Yes, and you will restore the heart!**

 _Moana pulls the heart out of her necklace and forcefully shows it to Maui, who grabs it from her and THROWS it into the ocean._

Some people freeze in horror, others gasp and someone screams.

 **MOANA:  
Ahhhh!**

 _Suddenly the oceans forcefully spits the heart right in the middle of Maui's forehead, causing him to fall backward. He looks down at the heart._

 **MAUI:  
Alright I'm out.**

 _Maui stands and leaps off the boat._

"W-wh-wh…!?" Keoni sputters. Sina, Tui and his sister have a similar reaction.

 _The ocean however isn't having any of Maui's nonsense. It sends Maui right back on the boat._

 **MAUI:  
Oh, come on!**

 _The ocean sprays water in his face, and Moana picks up the heart delicately._

 **MOANA:  
What is your problem?**

 _She shows Maui the heart, and he gives a look of horror, though he tries to hide it, and fails._

 **MOANA:  
Are, you afraid of it?**

 **MAUI:  
No! No, *chuckles nervously* I'm not afraid.**

 _Mini-Maui thinks differently. The living tattoo bites at his nails before running around in circles. Then he grabs his hook and tries to be calm._

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Pania comments. Moana laughs at her comment.

 **MAUI:  
Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit**

"Eugh." A few say.

 **MAUI:**

 **You stop it. That is not a heart, it is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted outta of the sky, and I lost my hook, get it away from me!**

 _Moana has a snug look on her face as she continuously pushes the heart closer to Maui's face, and he keeps scooting back._

This is the most pathetic thing Keoni has ever seen and he isn't sure if he wants to laugh because of it.

 **MOANA:  
Get this, away?**

 _Again, she leans forward. Maui scoots away._

 **MAUI:  
Hey, hey, hey! I'm a demigod okay? Stop that, I will smite you!**

Maui is so pathetic that nobody can take that threat seriously, which annoys the demigod watching his own antics on screen.

 **MAUI:  
You wanna get smote? Smotten? *grunts in frustration* Listen, that thing doesn't give you powers to create life, it's a homing beacon of death.**

That last comment garners almost the entire audience to laugh.

 _Meanwhile Moana is listening to Maui unfazed._

 **MAUI:  
If you don't put it away bad things** **are gonna come for it.**

 **MOANA:  
Come for this? The heart? You mean this heart right here?**

 _Mock-excitedly, Moana holds the heart high above her head and starts jumping around like a child, Maui trying to shush her like an exasperated older brother or parent._

 **MAUI:**

 **Don't, you can't raise your voice like that!**

 **MOANA:  
COME AND GET IT!**

"Moana…" Tui grumbles, Moana giggles nervously.

 **MAUI:  
You are gonna get us killed!**

 **MOANA:  
No, I'm going to get us to Te Fiti, so you can put it back. Thank you, *mockingly* You're welcome!**

 _ZING! THUD!_

 _The sound of something hitting the boat catches their attention. Hei Hei caws in response._

 **MOANA:  
Huh?**

 _They both look down to see a small bone arrow lodged in the wood between Hei Hei's legs. Maui yanks it out to inspect it._

 **MAUI:  
Kakamora.**

 **MOANA:  
Kaka-what?**

 **MAUI:  
Murdering little pirates. Wonder what they're here for.**

 _The pair look behind them, fog blanketing the ocean, and they can just barely see little silhouettes ahead of them._

 _The camera pushes through the fog, revealing three little creatures with coconuts for armor, they tap themselves in some form of communication._

A few villagers, Tui and Keoni included, make faces, unsure of what to make of these little monsters, having never seen anything like them before.

 **MOANA:  
They're… kinda cute!**

 _Suddenly the three viciously apply war paint, giving themselves menacing expression, wiedling their bone weapons._

 **MOANA:  
*gasps***

 _Out of the fog, a looming,_ _ **moving**_ _island drifts towards them. It's an island- meticulously crafted to sail the seas. And Kakamora cover its masts and decks, the camera pans to them banging drums, jumping around and chanting. They're EVERYWHERE. And their "chief" points its spear at the heart, still being held in plain view._

 _Moana hurriedly puts the heart back in her necklace and bends down._

 **MOANA:  
Ocean! Do something! Help us!**

Keoni gives Moana a look, she shrugs sheepishly, unsure of what to say.

 **MAUI:  
The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself! Tighten the halyard, bind the stays!**

 _Moans freezes, having no clue of what Maui instructed her. He looks at her incredulously._

 **MAUI:  
You can't sail?!**

 **MOANA:  
I uh- I am self taught…?**

 _Glaring at her, Maui pulls the rope, opening the sail and pushing them forward. Behind them, the Kakamora continue to chant and they gain speed._

 _The "chief Kakamora thumps his spear onto the top deck, the Kakamora listen and pull a stop for a giant wheel, which begins to spin, loosening a giant drum, and several Kakamora bungee-jump onto the drum. A war beat._

This is not looking good, the villagers fear for their heir, hoping she'll get out of this safely. Huihana can't believe what she's seeing, these things were crazy!

 **MOANA:  
Can't you shapeshift or something?**

 **MAUI:  
Do you see my hook? No magic hook, no magic powers!**

 _Moana looks up and gasps as arrows come flying in and cover the boat, tugging them closer to the Kakamora's floating island. One narrowing misses Hei Hei, who starts pecking at it. The Kakamora pull at the boat, sending it flying backward, and sending Hei Hei below deck with a thud. Maui starts pulling the arrows out, and Moana follows suit._

 _A single Kakamora cuts a rope, which opens their sails, which then causes the island… to expand._

Jaws drop as two extra side boats expand from the main boat.

 **MOANA:  
Their boat is turning into more boats!**

Keoni snickers just a little at her panicked expression.

 _These two new boats surge forward, and soon Moana and Maui are surrounded._

Tui is fighting himself to not scream Moana's name in worry.

 _A horn blows and Kakamora zipline to the small boat. Moana just barely manages to remove an arrow just in time before Kakamora attack her._

 **MOANA:  
Yep! I just did that!**

 _Moana's mini-victory is short lived as a Kakamora lands on top of her, and a horde of them attack Maui as well. One Kakamora is trying to tear the locket away from Moana, releasing the heart, landing next to Hei Hei, who promptly swallows it._

 **MOANA:  
No! No, no no! Hei-Hei!**

"HEI-HEI!" Many shout.

 _A Kakamora grabs Hei-Hei by the throat and makes away with him. Moana turns to Maui for help._

 **MOANA:  
Maui! They took the heart!**

 _A Kakamora bounces on the waves, holding Hei-Hei tightly._

 **MAUI:  
That's a chicken.**

 **MOANA:  
The heart is in the- *grunts in frustration* We have to get him back!**

 _Mini-Maui looks up, and Maui looks around as they're surrounded._

 **MOANA:  
Maui!**

 **MAUI:  
CHEE-HOOO!**

 _Maui jumps on the front of the boat, spinning it around wildly, and Moana looks up in amazement as Maui pulls to level out the boat so they can escape._

 _The Kakamora wields Hei-Hei like a trophy as the other Kakamora cheer._

 **MOANA:  
There! Right there! You're turning?! What are you doing?!**

 **MAUI:**

 **Uh, escaping!**

 **MOANA:  
The heart!**

 **MAUI:**

 **Forget it! You'll never get it back! Besides, you've got a better one!**

 _Maui holds up Moana's "autographed" oar, to which Moana sprints forward, yanks it out of it his hands and leaps onto the Kakamora's boat._

 **MAUI:  
Hey! What am I gonna steer with? They're just gonna kill ya!**

"Are you crazy?!" Tui and Pania exclaim.

"I'm not gonna let those little monsters get away with that heart! I need to restore it!" Moana defends.

 _Moana runs on deck and stops, a horde of Kakamora all turn around in sync, staring at her blankly. She grins._

 **MOANA:  
Coconuts.**

 _She begins to whack them out of her way as she makes her way up. They screech as they're smacked all over the place, crashing into drums and other things. She even smacks one between the legs._

This makes a few cringe.

 _Suddenly they start blowing darts, to which Moana narrowly escapes. The single Kakamora with Hei-Hei in its hands is reaching the top deck, and just as it reaches the chief, Moana snatches Hei-Hei heroically, leaping down, and a dart is blown into the chief's arm. It turns to look at the soldier who hides its hands behind its back, and the chief falls over._

Several chuckle at this.

 _Moana lands with her rooster in hand and sees Maui struggling to work the boat and turns to see a group of Kakamora running towards her. She puts Hei-Hei in her mouth, takes a running leap and and swings around the boat, grabbing an arrow and throwing it, creating a zip line and ziplines down back to the boat, crashing into Maui._

 _Hei-Hei then coughs up the heart._

 **MOANA:  
Woo! Got it! Uhhhh….**

 _Moana and Maui look up as the Kakamora close in on them. They're angry, and Maui's having none of it. He grabs the oar, pulls the rope and directs the boat to the only exit as darts and spears are thrown at them._

 _They barely escape as the boats all crash into each other and the Kakamora go flying into the ocean._

 **MOANA:  
Yeah! *screams with excitement* We did it! *laughs happily***

 _Maui has to give it to Moana, he nods to acknowledge her._

 **MAUI:  
Congratulations on not being dead, girlie. You surprise me. But I'm still not taking that thing back.**

Although annoyed with Maui's stubbornness, Keoni can't help but notice how pretty Moana looks in the glow of the sunset, with that smile…

Huihana sees Keoni's face and playfully nudges him.

 **MAUI:  
You wanna get to Te Fiti you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad.**

 _Maui plucks darts out of the sail and tosses them into the water around them._

 **MAUI:  
Not to mention Te Ka. Lava monster? Ever defeat a lava monster?**

 **MOANA:  
No… Have you?**

"Ah!"

"OHHHH!" A few of the teenage boys exclaim in response to Moana's retort. Pania high fives her cousin and Keoni cackles.

Maui is getting more and more annoyed, but he's also slightly amused at Moana's persistence. She did impress him.

 _Mini-Maui makes a face, and he creates a scorecard, giving Moana a point._

The audience roars with laughter, having a good time watching Moana and Maui banter with each other.

Despite the action just moments ago, Tui has now considerably relaxed and manages to chuckle along with the rest of the village.

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write! Hope you're enjoying reading this!**


	14. Wayfinding

**I apologize for the gap between chapters, I just started college and I haven't had a whole lot of time to watch Moana and write the story. There will be gaps in updating a few of my stories so please be patient. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

 _With a shocked face, Mini Maui creates a scoreboard on Maui's chest and gives a point to Moana._

This furthers the laughter from the audience.

 _Maui makes a disgruntled face as he does this. He turns around huffing._

 **MAUI:**

 **I'm not going on a suicide mission with some… mortal!**

 _He states in a-matter-of-factly way as he pulls out a banana from the hull. Moana glares at him._

 **MAUI:**

 **You can't restore the heart without me, and me says no.**

 _Hei-Hei falls into the opened hull of the boat behind him with a caw. Maui walks behind Moana to the back of the boat._

 **MAUI:  
I need my hook, end of discussion.**

"Okay why does everyone talk to me like that?" Moana exclaims, "I'm not a child!" Maui rolls his eyes.

"Ya pretty much are."

"I'm sixteen years old! That does not constitute as a child." Huihana and Pania speak up.

"Yeah it doesn't."

"By my time, it does." Cricket silence.

"You're a DEMI-GOD!" Someone shouts.

"You're over a thousand years old!"

"Everyone calm down!" Tui's voice booms to calm the villagers, they are rightly annoyed by Maui, but Tui wants to see how Moana will navigate this issue with an arrogant demi-god.

 _Moana groans in frustration, before she takes a look at Maui's tattoos, especially a particular one of people praising him._

 _Just as Maui is about to take a bite, Moana speaks up._

 **MOANA:  
You'd be a hero!**

 _Maui looks up._

 **MOANA:  
That's what you're all about, right?**

 _Maui takes a bite and speaks through chewing._

 **MAUI:  
Little girl, I ****AM** **a hero!**

 **MOANA:**  
 **Maybe you were** **, but now, now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti, the guy who** **cursed the world!**

 _Moana grabs the banana and takes a bite._

A few give her a very weird look for that, she shrugs it off

 **MOANA:  
You're no one's hero.**

 **MAUI:  
*scoffing* No one.**

 _Moana looks to him and shakes her head, the ocean gives its opinion, and Hei-Hei squawks._

Maui looks around at the audience, all of whom give him disapproving looks. Keoni and Huihana make the exact face of "Nah dude". And Pania, Moana's cousin, just gives him an annoyed once-over. Yeah, no one's hero.

 _Maui sits there, ego severely bruised now._

 **MOANA:**  
 **But, put this back, save the world, you'd b** e **everyone's** **hero!**

 _Mini-Maui demonstrates on his chest, earning a praising reaction from the crowd of tattoos. Maui then looks back to hear Moana chanting his name._

 **MOANA:  
Maui! Maui! Maui! You're so amazing!**

 _With a groan, Maui stands up._

 **MAUI:  
We'd never make it without my hook. Not past Te Ka.**

 _Moana eagerly follows him, knowing she got under his skin._

 **MOANA:  
Then we get your hook! We get your hook, take out Te Ka, restore the heart! Unless you… don't want to be, Maui: Demi-God of the wind and sea, hero to** **all** **?**

 _Moana holds out her hand for a handshake, Maui turns and looks at her in the eye. Mini-Maui holds out his hand in encouragement._

 **MAUI:  
First, we get my hook!**

 **MOANA:  
Then save the world! Deal?**

 **MAUI:  
Deal.**

 _After the handshake, Maui promptly throws her overboard_ _ **again**_ _, and the ocean dumps her back on the boat._

"What the heck?" Moana exclaims. "Tell me that's the last time you do that!" Maui just snickered.

 **MAUI:**

 ***shrugging* Worth a shot.**

 _Maui turns to go to the back of the boat to begin steering it._

 **MAUI:  
Okay! Go east, to the lair of Tamatoa!**

 _Maui holds his hand up to the sky, measuring the stars, and then dips his hand into the water to feel the current._

"I saw my ancestor do that!" Moana exclaimed

 **MAUI:  
If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder.**

 _Moana carefully observes his movements as Maui directs the boat with the oar._

 _A graceful shot of the boat bounding over the ocean, with a gorgeous sunset in that background._

"And this is where the adventure really begins!" Isabel pipes up excitedly. Moana grins, sharing her excitement, and Keoni watches the screen with curiosity.

 _Moana watches as Maui ties knots and puts them around the boat, securing the sails. Excited, Moana gets right in his face._

 **MOANA:  
Teach me to sail!**

 _Maui scoffs._

 **MOANA:  
My job is to deliver Maui across the great ocean!**

 _Moana tries to lean on a rope but stumbles and loses her balance._

 **MOANA:  
I should- huhwa! I, should be sailing!**

 _Maui rolls his eyes at her._

 **MAUI:  
It's called wayfinding, princess.**

 _He climbs up the mast to observe._

 **MAUI:**

 **And it's not just sails and knots, it's seeing where you're going in your mind! Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been.**

"It's all ocean, it looks the same, how would you know where you're going if everything around you looks the same and is constantly changing?" Keoni asked. Many villagers voiced their agreement.

"Look to the stars kid, the sky guides you, both during the day and during the night. Think about the ancestor's song; "We read the wind and the sky; at night we name every star"," Maui replies, understanding that the kid wouldn't understand, "That's the basic gist of it. By the looks of it, I'm going to be teaching it to Curly over here."

 _Maui leaps back down to the deck of the boat._

 **MOANA:  
Okay first, I'm not a princess, I'm the daughter of the chief.**

 **MAUI:  
Same difference.**

"Are you seriously having that conversation?" Pania asks exasperatedly. Moana holds her hands up.

"Hey, gotta clear the air!"

 **MOANA:  
No!**

 **MAUI:  
If you wear a dress, have an animal sidekick, you're a princess!**

 _Maui picks Moana up, and sits her in the hull of the boat with Hei-Hei and goes to the back of the boat again._

 **MAUI:  
You're not a Qayfinder, you will never be a Wayfinder, you will never be a way-!**

 _Behind him, the ocean plucks out a stray Kakamora dart from the boat and sticks it into Maui's behind, causing him to freeze and fall on his face._

 **MAUI:  
Really? Blowdart in my buttcheek?**

 _The ocean gives Moana her oar back and high-fives her. She rolls Maui over._

 **MAUI:  
You, are a bad person.**

 **MOANA:  
You can talk, you can teach.**

 _Moana tries to twirl her oar in her hand, fails and hits herself in the face with it._

 **MOANA:  
Euh! Wayfinding, lesson 1: hit it!**

 _Mini-Maui gestures to Maui, clearly indicating he's on her side. Maui groans and rolls his eyes._

 **MAUI:  
Pull the sheet.**

 _Moana runs to the mast, ready to pull a rope._

 **MAUI:  
Not the sheet.**

 _She holds her hand out to another rope, and another, and another._

 **MAUI:  
Nope, nope, nope.**

 _Moana scurries all over the boat trying to figure out what to do, Mini-Maui facepalms. The boat moves all over the place._

 **MAUI:  
Tried that one already.**

 _The scene transitions to nighttime, and Moana is trying to mimic the hand movement from before._

 **MAUI:  
You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five.**

Keoni snorts at that line, giving Maui a laugh too, and an annoyed glare from Moana. Tui and Sina silently encourage Moana to keep going.

 _Another transition._

 **MAUI:  
If the current's warm, you're going the right way.**

 _Moana sticks her hand in the water, feeling around for the change in temperature._

 **MOANA:  
It's cold, wait! It's getting warme-**

 _She makes a disgusted horrified face whereas Maui's looking relaxed._

 **MOANA:  
UGH! That is **_**disgusting!**_ **What is wrong with you!**

"OH MY GOD!" Someone cries.

"Ugh!"

 _Maui chuckles indifferently._

"O-KAY! Did not need that scene!" Pania exclaims. Maui doesn't pay attention to the crows of disgust from the audience. Keoni makes a face but doesn't say a word.


	15. Into The Realm Below

_The scene transitions into that during the day, and the boat hits sand, waking Moana up. She moans, shifts and looks around a bit confused. She turns to look ahead of her_

 **MOANA:**

 **We're here?** _*grins*_ **See? Told you I could do it!**

 _Moana jumps off of the boat onto the shore of the tiny island, the camera pans around only to reveal that it's Motunui._

Everyone chatters with each other very puzzled and concerned.

"Did Maui bring her home?" Someone asks.

 **MOANA:**

 **Motunui? I'm home…?**

 _But before she can say anything else, the tree disintegrates under her hand. She gasps and backs away._

"Oh no!" Someone cries out.

 **TUI [offscreen:**

 **MOANA!**

 **MOANA:**

 **Dad?!**

 **SINA [offscreen:**

 **MOANA!**

 **MOANA:**

 **Mom?!**

 _Tui and Sina run to the shore from the treeline as Motunui turns to ash before their eyes and they crouch down, Tui trying to shield Sina._

Moana freezes in horror watching her parents die in front of her. Next to her, Keoni and Huihana both have tears welling in their eyes, Keoni burying his face in his sisters neck, softly crying.

The villagers all begin to panic as well, seeing their home rot away.

 **TUI:**

 **Help!**

 **MOANA:**

 **NO!**

 _The wind blows violently around them, ash blinding the family_

 **TUI:**

 **MOANA!**

 _The screen fades to black, and cuts to Moana jerking awake violently from her nightmare._

A few jump at the shock of what they've seen and Moana's heart is absolutely ready to pound out of her chest. She looks over to Keoni and his sister, trying to comfort them, knowing that they know what that pain of losing their home felt like…

"You're gonna be okay…" She whispered, giving Keoni a hug.

 **MAUI:**

 **Enjoy your beauty rest?**

Maui earns a few death glares from the villagers for such a rude comment.

 _Moana turns around to face him, unable to tell him her nightmare._

 **MAUI:**

 **You know, a real Wayfinder never sleeps. So they actually get where they need to go.**

 _Suddenly a huge looming shadow covers the tiny boat, gasping, Moana turns around to face the towering rock ahead of them. It was once the core of a volcano long gone._

 **MAUI:**

 **Muscle up, buttercup! We're here!**

 **MOANA:**

 **You sure this guy's gonna have your hook?**

 **MAUI:**

 **Tamatoa? Oh he'll have it. He's a scavenger, collects stuff, thinks it makes him look cool. And for Tamatoa, trust me, my hook is the coolest collectible.**

 _Maui docks the boat on the rocky shore and gives food to Hei Hei._

"That doesn't really seem like a thing to brag about." Sina comments. Moana snickers.

 **MOANA:**

 **And he lives… up there?**

 _Moana cranes her neck to look up at the towering rock, frigate birds fly around it._

 **MAUI:**

 **Oh no no no. That's the entrance, to um, Lalotai.**

 _Moana gasps in horror._

 **MOANA:**

 **Lalotai?! Realm of Monsters?** _*clears throat*_ **We're going to the Realm of Monsters?**

 **MAUI:**

 **Haha, we? No, me! You are going to stay here with the other chicken!**

This conversation garners quite a few reactions.

"Realm of Monsters?! Are you kidding me?!" Someone shouts.

"Nuh uh!"

"You called Moana a chicken? Seriously?" One of Moana's childhood friend sputters. Tui glares at the Demi-God for insulting his daughter.

 _Moana looks at Hei Hei, then looks at Maui, who is laughing mostly to himself._

 **MAUI:**

 **That's what I'm talking about, gimme some!**

 _Maui holds his hand up for Mini-Maui to high five him, who leans on his hook and looks at Maui's upheld hand with disinterest._

 **MAUI:**

 **C'mon that was a good one. How do you not get it? I called her a chicken and there's a chicken on the boat! I know she's human, but that's not the- you know what, forget it, forget it, I'm not explaining it to you, cause then it's not funny!**

Keoni facepalms, "You sound like a crazy person talking to that tattoo."

"Also I think he understood the joke, he just didn't like it." Sina adds. Maui rolls his eyes at them both.

 _A cut to Maui having climbed up a good part of the sheer cliff, he makes it to a ledge, scaring off a frigate bird. Maui takes a seat and looks down, only to see that Moana is gone._

 _Moana appears behind him, climbing up as well, a bit awkwardly but successfully. Maui looks and makes a face of "No stopping this kid."_

 **MAUI:**

 **So, daughter-of-the-chief. I thought you stayed in the village, y'know kissing babies and things.**

 _Maui flicks a rock off the ledge and Moana looks down on him, not having his comments about her personal life._

 **MAUI:**

 **Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send, how do I phrase this? You?**

 _The camera pans to a view of both of them climbing up the freakishly tall cliff._

Seeing this makes Tui hella anxious, one slip of the foot or hand and the both of them are gone forever.

 **MOANA:**

 **My people? They didn't send me, the ocean did.**

 _Moana states this in an a-matter-of-factly way._

Tala grins at her granddaughter for her embracing her destiny, to which Moana grins back, she hopes she's been making her proud throughout the journey so far.

 **MAUI:**

 **The ocean? Makes sense, you're what, eight? Can't sail? Obvious choice.**

 **MOANA:**

 **It chose me, for a reason!**

 **MAUI:**

 **If the ocean's so smart, why didn't it just the Heart back to Te Fiti itself?**

 _This makes Moana pause for a moment and think, why didn't the ocean do it itself?_

 **MAUI:**

 **Or bring me my hook? The ocean's straight up kookydukes! But I'm sure it's not wrong about you, you're the chosen one!**

 _Moana finally reaches the top of the mountain, and she looks out over the ocean. The wind blows her hair gently as Maui comes up over the edge._

 **MOANA:**

 **The ocean chose you for a reason.**

 **MAUI:**

 **If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up.**

 _Moana groans and turns around._

Keoni snorts at Maui's line.

"Strong words coming from someone whose introduction was a musical number." Moana did not anticipate the level of _sass_ coming from the boy next to her. Huihana just lost it and Maui gave Keoni a glare. Keoni shot the Demi god a haughty grin.

 **MOANA:**

 **So, not seeing an entrance!**

 _With a completely serious face, Maui approaches the center of the mountaintop._

 **MAUI:**

 **Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice.**

"WHAT?!"

 _Moana freezes and looks at Maui horrified._

 **MAUI:**

 **Kidding! Haha, so serious!**

 _Taking in a huge breath of air, Maui blows away the sand and dirt, forming a huge cloud around them, sending Moana into a coughing fit._

 _When the dust clears, there's a huge carving of a face._

 _Without warning, Maui begins a chant._

Moana makes the same face as her on screen-self, and others around her mirror it. She and Keoni glance over at each other unsure of what's going on.

 _Maui leaps into the sky, landing on the stone, and the face opens up like a door, revealing the dark fathoms below._

 **MAUI:**

 **Don't worry, it's a lot farther down than it looks. CHEEHOOOOOOO!**

 _Maui then jumps right down into the shaft below._

 **MAUI:**

 **I** **am still fallinngggggggg!**

 _With that, the sound of a splash of water echoes up, and Moana takes a breath to settle herself._

 **MOANA:**

 **You can do this… GO!**

 _She leaps down, and the face closes above her._

"Holy… crap…" Moana gasps, sinking into her seat. The pit feeling in her stomach gets stronger, and Tui is shocked.

"You're going to the Realm of Monsters…" He utters out.

"You have a lot to face down there." Tala remarks.

"You're way braver than I am. I would've fainted." Keoni laughs nervously. Moana shrugs.

"Let's see if I am that brave…"


	16. Shiny

_Moana plunges feet first, and is greeting by swirling deep blue water, the sight is quite beautiful as she swims down below following Maui. Glittering bubbles surround her in a swirl as she makes her way deeper._

 _Suddenly Maui breaks through the water, grabs a vine, swings around, and makes a perfect landing on the ground._

 **MAUI:  
And he sticks the landing! **

_He looks down at Mini-Maui, who gives Moana another point._

 **MAUI:  
What? Dum dum she's not even here, no mortal's gonna jump into the-**

 _Mini-Maui points up, and Maui looks up just as Moana lands on him, bounces off and ends up somewhere far below him._

 _Maui peeks over the edge to see her._

 **MAUI:  
Well, she's dead! Okay! Let's get my hook!**

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you no empathy?" Huihana exclaims.

 _The camera cuts to Moana, who is hanging upside down. She opens her eyes just in time to realize a creature has her wrapped up in its tongue, and it pulls its tongue up, ready to eat her. She panics and struggles to escape, and before she can do anything, a carnivorous plant eats the creature, freeing her._

 _She falls to the ground and pushes away the cut tongue._

 **MOANA:  
Ew! Ew! Ew ew!**

 _She tries running one direction up a slope but is cut off by a flock of eight-eyed bats, she runs in another direction and curls up in fear against a rock. She pauses and rolls around to look around her._

 _Above her… is the ocean. The ocean is the ceiling of Lalotai, and ocean creatures swim around, not fazed by the world below. Nearby, a massive creature covered in spines and spikes lumbers past._

 _Suddenly, a terrifying ape like creature with a spooky tribal mask snaps its neck to face her, Moana presses up against the rock as the creature steps forward, stretching out its hands, to grab her, but its life is cut short when a geyser explodes, sending the creature up into the ocean above, scattering a school of fish._

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, Moana looks behind her to see a giant shell and a big cave behind her._

 _She peeks around the corner, and sees the cave is filled with sparkling gold objects. At the top of this mound of gold… sits Maui's hook._

 **MOANA:  
Maui's fish hook!**

 _Maui comes up behind her with a huge grin._

 **MAUI:  
Yeah!**

 _Suddenly Moana punches Maui in the face._

 **MOANA:  
** _*gasps*_ **Sorry! I thought you were a monster! But I found your hook! And you're right, this Tamatoa guy really likes his treasure!**

 _Maui picks Moana up by her head and drops her on her bottom behind him._

 **MAUI:  
Stay.**

 **MOANA:  
What? No! I-I-I'm the one-**

 **MAUI:  
Listen, for a thousand years, I've only been thinking of keeping this hair silky, getting my hook, and behind awesome again.**

 _Maui ties his hair up in a topknot._

 **MAUI:  
And it's not getting screwed up by a **_**mortal**_ **, who has no business inside of a monster cave except-**

 _Maui spies a large glittering seashell._

 **MAUI:  
Except… maybe as bait!**

 _Maui gives her a devilish grin._

 _A cut to Moana wearing the conical seashell on her head, and two shells draped over the front and back of her. She's carrying a drum and drumstick, lazily, she bangs the drum._

 **MOANA:  
WOW! This shiny glittery cave! And just like me, it is covered in sparkly treasure, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle…**

 _Maui peeks up from behind a rock._

 **MAUI:  
You're not selling it!**

Upon seeing her sparkly garb, it's taking a lot of effort for Keoni not to burst out laughing. Moana knows he's trying not to laugh, and she makes a face at him.

"Keep laughing." Huihana rolls her eyes.

 _Moana turns around and whisper-shouts at Maui._

 **MOANA:  
This is stupid! I'm just gonna walk up and get it!**

 _She points at the hook resting on the mound._

 **MAUI:  
You go up there, he will kill you. Just stick to the plan!**

 _Moana bangs the drum unenthusiastically._

 **MAUI:  
Oh! When he shows up, keep him distracted, make him talk about himself, he loves bragging about how great he is!**

"No kidding genius!" Pania exclaims, earning a laugh from half of the audience.

 **MOANA:  
You two must get along swell!**

 **MAUI:  
No not since I ripped off his leg.**

 **MOANA:  
You ripped off his- Maui?**

A few blink and sputter at Maui's ever-so-calm comment.

 _Suddenly the ground below shakes as the mound rises, revealing that it's the shell of a giant coconut crab. Moana slips off the edge but is caught by a giant pincher._

 _The crab brings her around to face him._

 **TAMATOA:  
** _*laughing maniacally*_ **Ohohoho! What have we here?**

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S A CRAB?"

"HE'S HIDEOUS!"

Moana's family were not expecting that… They stare at the screen in horror, having never seen something so… unpleasant.

Keoni is dumbfounded by what he's seeing

 **TAMATOA:  
It's a sparkly, shiny… Waiting a minute.**

 _Tamatoa tosses Moana into the air, sending the sparkly shells flying._

 **TAMATOA:  
Ugh! It's a human! What're you doing down here, in the Realm of the mon-**

 _Moana is having trouble focusing on Tamatoa, since both his eyes move independently._

 **TAMATOA:  
Just pick an eye babe, I-I can't concentrate on what I'm saying if you keep, pick one, pick one!**

 _Moana focuses on Tamatoa's right eye, who reaches a leg out to look at her necklace._

 **TAMATOA:  
You're a funny looking little thing, aren't you?**

 _Moana grabs the necklace away from Tamatoa._

 **MOANA:  
Don't! That's my grandma's!**

 _Tamatoa makes a face mocking her._

 **TAMATOA:  
** _*in a mocking high-pitched voice*_ **That's my grandma's! I** _ **ATE**_ **my grandma! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous, why are you here?**

 _Behind Tamatoa, Maui balances himself on a rock ledge, with his hook only in jumping distance. He tries to jump for it, but Tamatoa moves, and Maui almost falls but catches the ledge just in time._

 _Tamatoa hears this and is about to look behind him when Moana stops him._

"Oh my gods…" Keoni groans.

"This isn't going to end well." Tui says. Sure, the crab was dumb, but he was also dangerous.

 **MOANA:  
** ' **Cause you're amazing! And we mortals have heard the tale of the crab, who became a legend! A-and I just had to know, how you became so… crabulous?**

 **TAMATOA:**

 **Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself, because if you are… I will gladly do so! In song form!**

"Ohhhh no…"

 _Tamatoa tosses a seashell into the water above him while Moana looks at him confused._

 **TAMATOA:  
Well Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam, I was a drab little crab once! **

**Now I know I can be happy as a clam, because I'm beautiful baby!**

 _Tamatoa twirls around, allowing the glittering treasure on his back to reflect on the walls, much like a disco light. Maui on the other hand watches and waits for the right moment._

 **TAMATOA:  
Did your granny say, listen to your heart, be who you are on the inside?**

 **I need three words to tear her argument apart!**

 **Your granny lied!**

 _Holding Moana in his pinchers, Tamatoa swings her around, pulling at her arms._

The audience nervously laughs waiting to see what Tamatoa was going to do to her. Tui and Sina just look uncomfortable, and Tala continues to watch.

 **TAMATOA:  
I'd rather be shiny! Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck! **

**Scrub the deck, and make it look shiny! I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck!**

 _Tamatoa's dancing around to his own song was objectively… weird. And Moana isn't into it. Tamatoa makes a motion of slitting the neck with that last line, and Moana holds hers._

 **TAMATOA:  
CRRHH! Just a sec, don't you know, fish are dumb dumb dumb**

 **They chase anything that glitters, beginners, oh and here they come come come**

 **To the brightest thing that glitters, mhm, fish dinners!**

 _Tamatoa looks up at the water to see a school of fish swimming above, and they fall right into his mouth._

 **TAMATOA:  
I just love free food, and you look like seafood!**

 _Tamatoa lifts Moana up and is ready to gobble her up._

"MOANA!" Tui shouts, this being the second time that a creature has almost eaten his daughter.

 **MAUI:  
Hey! Crabcake!**

 _The camera pans up to Maui, who has successfully made it to his hook on Tamatoa's back, he yanks it out and twirls it._

 **MAUI:  
I'm back! **_*kisses the hook*_ **It's Maui time!**

 _Tamatoa gasps and actually drops Moana, who falls to the ground._

 **MAUI:  
What'dya say, little buddy?**

 _Mini Maui transforms into a hawk._

 **MAUI:  
Giant hawk? Coming up! CHEEHOOOOO!**

 _With a flash of purple, Maui transforms into… a fish._

Cricket silence from the audience and Maui turns red with embarrassment.

 _Another flash, and he becomes a shark, and shifts through other guises, a lizard, a reindeer, a beetle, pig, and then back to Maui._

"Oh no…" Maui mumbles.

"You're out of practice." Tala remarks. "After a thousand years."

 **TAMATOA:  
Well well well, little Maui's having trouble with his look.**

 **You little semi-demi mini god!**

 _Tamatoa moves his back, and tosses Maui around while Moana tries to avoid getting pummeled by Tamatoa's sharp feet._

 **TAMATOA:  
Ouch! What a terrible performance! Get the hook, get it? **

**You don't swing it like you used to man!**

 _Tamatoa swings Maui and his hook around before sending him flying into the wall._

"Ooff." Pania groans.

 **TAMATOA:  
Yet I have to give you credit for my start, and your tattoos on the outside.**

 **Cause just like you I made myself a work of art**

 _Tamatoa grabs Maui's hook and tosses him around, Maui smacks into the ceiling and lands on his face in the ground with his hook next to him_

 **TAMATOA:**

 **I'll never hide, I can't! I'm too shiny!**

"This is beyond creepy now," Keoni says, and Moana agrees with him, subconsciously, Moana has moved a little closer to him, so now they could touch hands if they both chose to, something that Huihana, Sina and Tala take notice of.

 _Moana attempts to run forward to help Maui, but is blocked by Tamatoa._

 **TAMATOA:  
Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough,**

 **Strut my stuff**

 **My stuff is so shiny!**

 _Tamatoa picks Moana up and tosses her into an enclosure and makes her watch him abuse Maui._

 **TAMATOA:  
Send your armies but they'll never be enough!  
My shell's too tough**

 **Maui man, you can try try try**

 **But you can't expect a demi-god to beat a decapod, give it up!**

 **You will die die die!**

 _Maui is trying to hold onto his hook for dear life but Tamatoa scrapes him off before planting the hook back into his shell._

 **TAMATOA:  
Now it's time for me to take apart**

 **Your aching heart.**

 _Tamatoa elbows the wall of the cave, making the cave go dark, and revealing the bioluminescent markings covering the crab, even the treasure on his back has changed from gold to blue._

A few children start crying from fear and their mothers and grandmothers try to assure them that the giant crab won't hurt them.

The remainder of the song proves to be very difficult to watch, Keoni rubs his eyes but he can't focus on the screen

 _Tamatoa approaches Maui, who is still grounded and parts back his hair revealing a tattoo of a woman throwing a baby into the sea. Moana squints her eyes to get a better look_

 **TAMATOA:  
Far from the ones who abandoned you**

 **Chasing the love of the humans**

 **Who made you feel wanted**

 **You tried to be tough**

 **But your armor's just not hard enough!**

 _Tamatoa picks Maui up by his hair and holds him above Moana to taunt her. Seeing this, Moana makes her escape._

 _Tamatoa tosses Maui around and grinds him against the wall, and then kicks him to his back. Dazed and out of focus, Maui tries to crawl to get his hook, but his vision is blurry_

 **TAMATOA:**

 **Maui**

 **Now it's time to kick your hiney**

 **Ever seen someone so shiny**

 **Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see**

 **C'est la vie mon ami**

 _Tamatoa begins to spin around violently, sending Maui flying off his back. Moana escapes and lands in bioluminescent algae, which gets all over her hands, giving her an idea._

 **TAMATOA:  
I'm so shiny! **

**Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea**

 **Just for me**

 **You'll never be quite as shiny**

 **You wish you were nice and**

 **Shiny!**

 _Tamatoa picks Maui up and tosses him into his jaws, and tries to bite down, to which Maui fights back_

 **MOANA:  
Hey! I got something shiny for ya!**

 _In her hand she holds up the heart._

"Moana are you crazy?!" Her father exclaims.

"No no, I think I know what I'm doing!" Moana stops him.

 _Tamatoa spits out Maui._

 **TAMATOA:  
The heart of Te Fiti… You can't run from me!**

 _Tamatoa moves for Moana who runs away._

 **TAMATOA:  
Oh you can, you keep surprising me! There's only so far you can get on those two little legs**

 _Suddenly she trips and the heart goes flying into a crack._

"OH MY GODS NO!"

"You lost the heart?!" Keoni exclaims, Moana covers his mouth with her hand.

 **TAMATOA:  
The power of creation, for a crustacean! Where is it? Where is it?!**

 _Tamatoa begins to dig for the "heart". While he does this, Moana climbs up onto Tamatoa's back and grabs the hook and makes her way back to Maui._

 **MOANA:  
We gotta go!**

 **MAUI:  
What about the heart?**

 **MOANA:  
He can have it! I've got a better one!**

 _Moana opens up her locket to reveal the real heart still inside._

 **TAMATOA:  
Yes! I have the-**

 _Picking up the fake heart, Tamatoa realizes he's been fooled and observes it._

 **TAMATOA:  
Wait a minute-ugh! I see she's taken a barnacle, and she's covered it in bioluminescent algae, as a diversion. **

"Oh- wow.. That's clever of you." Tui remarks

 _Tamatoa breaks the barnacle between his pinchers._

 **TAMATOA:  
Come back here!**

 _Tamatoa breaks through the walls of his own lair, chasing after the pair to a geyser._

 _Moana grins devilishly at the giant crab._

 _The geyser then explodes, sending Maui and Moana to the surface, and sending Tamatoa onto his back._

 **MOANA:  
CHEEHOOOOOO!**

 **TAMATOA:  
Hey! HEY! Did you like the song?**

 _Moana and Maui make it back to the surface, Maui shifting through various guises as they land onto shore._

 **MOANA:  
We're alive! We're ali-eughhhh!**

 _Her excitement is short-lived when she turns to face Maui. The camera pans to both of them, revealing that one of the transformations failed, leaving Maui with a sharks head, body and flippers instead of the human part._

This launches the audience into a laughing fit.

"AHAHahhahahah!" Someone laughs.

Keoni laughs so hard he chokes, and Huihana has her face buried in her hands. Sina covers her mouth hiding her laugh, and Tui tries not to crack a smile. Even though in the movie Moana isn't laughing, she is watching her own actions. She thinks it's hilarious.

* * *

 **JESUS CHrist this was a long chapter!**


	17. AN 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ**

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm super sorry about the lack of updating this story. I rarely put Author's Notes in my stories since I hate how it disrupts their pacing, but I simply haven't had the time to sit down and write, along with watching the movie for reference. There won't be any updates for the next week or so due to me being on Spring Break with my uncle and I again, won't have the time to sit down and write.

So please just enjoy the story where it is and do not review this story with "PLEASE UPDATE ITS BEEN FOREVER"

I know it's been forever, I'm a college student, I have priorities, I don't have time for a consistent updating schedule. So again, please be patient with me, and I will do my best to update as much as possible after my Spring Break is over.


	18. Worthy of Being Saved

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back! Enjoy the new chapters!**

* * *

The audience roars with laughter seeing Maui's failed transformation. Even Tui can't help but laugh, Maui on the other hand is not amused in the slightest.

 _Maui stares at Moana, seemingly unaware of his appearance._

 **MAUI:  
Listen… I-uh… appreciate what you did down there**

 **MOANA:  
Mhm! **

**MAUI:  
Took guts**

 **MOANA:**

 **Mhm, mhm, mhm!**

 **MAUI:  
And uh… I'm sorry, I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it feels like you're distracted.**

The audience laughs further at seeing how Moana reacts to Maui speaking to her looking like that. Huihana laughs so hard she snorts.

"I haven't laughed this hard in years." Keoni has mostly regained his composure but it was really hard not to let out a few snickers, Pania was on the floor from laughing, and Moana was fighting a smile, as was her mother, Tala doesn't hide her smile though, and neither does Tui.

The rest of the villagers regain their breath from laughing so hard as they continue to watch.

 **MOANA:  
No! No, no, pffff, no way!**

 **MAUI:**

 **Really? Cause you're looking at me like I have a-**

 _Maui glances at where his arm is supposed to be and gasps seeing a shark fin instead._

At this point, Maui silently admits it's pretty funny, but he would never say that out loud.

 **MAUI:  
** _*gasps and slaps his fins all over his face and groans*_ **Shark head…**

 **MOANA:  
Whaaaaaat? **_*laughs nervously*_ **Do you have a shark head? Cau-**

"Subtle, Moana." Keoni teases, nudging her.

Tui shakes his head.

"Ah she always reacts to weird situations like that." Tui gave Moana a teasing smile, to which she rolled her eyes but smiled.

Suddenly someone points at the screen.

"Oh my gods look! Even Mini Maui turned into a shark head!" Everyone looked closely at the screen, and sure enough, Mini Maui had become a shark head as well, garnering even more laughs.

 **MAUI:**

 **Look. The point is, for a little girl, child, thing whatever-**

 _Maui kicks a rock and approaches Moana._

 **MAUI:**

 **Who had no business being down there, you did me a solid. But you also almost died. And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab! So chances of us beating Te Ka… bumpkus,** _*plops down and stares ahead feeling defeated*_ **we're never making it to Te Fiti. This mission is cursed.**

 **MOANA:  
It's not cursed.**

 **MAUI:  
Shark head.**

Keoni snorts at this, he was starting to appreciate Maui's bluntness. Pania smirks at her cousin's attempts to reassure a demi-god defeated by a giant crab.

 _Moana grabs Maui's hook and drags it over to him._

 **MOANA:  
It's… not… **_**cursed!**_

 _She hands the hook to Maui, and in several flashes, Maui transforms into a starfish, a beetle, lizard, fish, and in the final transformation, he turns into a giant Hei Hei._

"Oh my!" Sina exclaims.

 _Hei-Hei Maui sees the chicken, groans, and in another flash of light, seemingly is back to human form again, but he suddenly falls over and it reveals his lower half is now shark tail._

 **MAUI:**

 _*rests his head in the sand*_ **Cursed.**

 _Moana groans and watches Maui struggle._

 _The camera cuts to the pair being back on the boat, it's now twilight and Maui's on his back, singing to himself._

 **MAUI:**

 **What can I say, except, we're dead soon, we're dead soon…**

"Geez…" A villager grimaces.

"What a mood shift."

"No kidding."

 _Moana looks at Maui, holding her oar._

 **MOANA:  
Can you at least, **_**try?**_

 _Maui looks at his hook from the corner of his eye, reaches behind him, touches his hook._

 **MAUI:  
Giant hawk.**

 _Upon saying that, Maui transforms through the usual array of animals, and then back to himself._

Many of the villagers felt a little sorry for Maui now, they couldn't imagine being in that position, not being able to use your abilities after 1,000 years.

 **MAUI:  
Hey! It's okay, it's okay, we're dead soon!**

 _Moana gets up and nudges Maui with her oar._

 **MOANA:  
Alright, break times over, get up!**

 **MAUI:  
Why? You're going to give me a speech? Telling me I can beat Te Ka, cause I'm "Maui"?**

Moana flinched ever so slightly. She felt that she was pretty good at motivational speeches! Tala frowned, she hadn't anticipated Maui to feel so deflated.

"Oh Maui, you have so much potential, don't give it up now." Tala said, and Tui and Sina nodded in agreement, after all, it was just Maui and Moana, the two needed to work together to get this mission done.

 _Mini Maui elbowed Maui in the chest._

 **MAUI:  
Take a hike Tiny. **

_Maui flicked his tattoo self over his shoulder._

"You really need to stop doing that to him." Pania commented. Maui huffed, maybe she was right.

 _Moana looked at where Mini Maui landed and her eyes moved up to the particular tattoo that Tamatoa had revealed earlier, the woman throwing a baby into the sea._

Many women in the audience weren't sure how to feel about that, it was such a terrible thought to throw your child into the sea, and everyone became eager to learn why Maui had that on his body, it was a pretty dark tattoo.

 **MOANA:  
How… do you get your tattoos?**

 **MAUI:  
They show up, when I "earn" them.**

 _Moana poked Maui's back._

 **MOANA:  
How'd you earn that one? What's that for?**

 **MAUI:  
That's uh, man's discovery of "nunya".**

 **MOANA:  
What's "nunya"?**

 **MAUI:  
Nunya business.**

Maui was definitely hiding something, but now everyone anticipated for Moana to push.

 _Moana nudged him with her oar._

 **MOANA:  
I'll just keep asking.**

"Ooomph, there it is." One of Moana's friends said, Moana stuck her tongue out at them.

 _Mini Maui glanced up at Maui, and the shot expanded, and Moana continued to nudge Maui with her oar, with a_ _very_ _disgruntled Maui not having it._

 **MOANA:  
What's it for?**

 **MAUI:  
You need to stop doing that!**

 _Moana continued to budge Maui with her oar, who kept pushing her away, finally she tapped his bun, he stood, and grabbed her oar, glaring at her._

 **MAUI:  
Back off!**

 **MOANA:  
Just tell me what it is!**

 **MAUI:  
I said **_**back off!**_

 _The two shoved at each other._

 **MOANA:  
Is it why your hook's not working?**

 _That was the last straw, Maui grabbed Moana holding her oar, and tossed her overboard, Mini Maui rushed over to see if she was okay._

There were a few gasps, but only at Maui's outburst.

 _The ocean gently placed Moana back on board, and she looked at Maui sadly, who had his back turned to her._

 **MOANA:  
You don't wanna talk, don't talk… You wanna throw me off the boat? Throw me off… you wanna tell me, I don't know what I'm doing? I know I don't! **

There was a pause as everyone listened intently, knowing Moana was going to say something profound.

 **MOANA:  
I have no idea, why the ocean chose me, you're right. But my island, is **_**dying.**_ **So I am here… it's just me and you… and I** _ **want to help**_ **, but I can't if you don't let me.**

The silence from everyone was heartbreaking, at this point, Keoni took Moana's hand in his, and squeezed it gently, assuring her that he was listening. She gave him a small grateful smile.

 _Moana waited for a response from Maui, and upon not getting one, she began to turn away._

 **MAUI:  
I wasn't born a demigod… **

Everyone looked up surprised.

 **MAUI:  
I had human parents… they uh, they took one look, and decided, they did not want me… **

Every mother's heart in the audience broke hearing that, Tala and Sina looked over to Maui and gave him empathetic smiles, and he felt that.

 **MAUI:**

 **They threw me into the sea, like I was… nothing.**

That line hit even harder, no one knew what to say.

"Oh Maui…" Huihana whispered.

 _The camera zoomed in on the infant, furthering the emotions that came from Maui. He smiled, but he still suffered from the feeling of not being wanted by his birth parents._

 **MAUI:  
Somehow, I was found by the gods. **_**They**_ **gave me the hook, they made me, Maui. And back to the humans I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts… heh, anything they could ever want.**

 _With each gift Maui gave, the depiction that event was shown up close, and the camera zoomed in one the people praising Maui._

Now Maui's song was starting to hit harder, and make more sense to everyone.

 **MOANA:  
You took the heart for them… you did **_**everything**_ **, for** _ **them**_ **, so they'd love you…**

 _Moana's face visibly fell as realization began to hit and she made the connection. Everything Maui ever did, was for approval, and love._

And the audience picked up on that too.

 **MAUI:  
It was… never enough.**

 _Moana walked over and sat next to Maui, now it was time to try and boost his confidence._

 **MOANA:  
Maybe the gods found you for a reason. Maybe the ocean brought you to them, because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved.**

 _The music in the background emphasized everything Moana said._

Everyone couldn't help but smile, what Moana said was beautiful, and it was true. Everyone looked at Maui, and opened a space for him to join them, welcoming him, and Maui slowly made his way over. Moana grinned at him, and the pair shared respect for each other.

Maui looked at Tui, and the same glance was shared.

"You are welcome on Motonui." He said.

 **MOANA:  
But the gods aren't the ones who make you Maui. You are. **

_Maui looked down at Moana, and a connection was finally made. He now understood, and he knew she was right. With another smile, Moana got up to watch the sunrise, and Mini Maui hugged him, earning a small chuckle from the demigod._

 **MAUI:**

 **Okay, okay, heh, I love you too buddy.**

Keoni looked at Moana, "Nicely done." Moana beamed.

"Thank you."

 _Maui turned around for his hook, and took a deep breath. Moana also turned around to watch him. Maui grabbed his hook and grinned, he was ready to try again._

The children of the village cheered.

"YAY MAUI!" Several kids clamored all over him, excited to watch their new hero get back on his feet.

 _Mini Maui cheered himself._


	19. To Te Ka!

_Across Maui's chest, visuals of how Maui would restore the heart played out. A woman in the background began to sing._

 _ **{WOMAN SINGING}**_

 _ **Ke manatua**_

 _ **Faiga iena**_

 _ **Te luelue**_

 _ **Te malohi**_

 _ **Ina hiva**_

 _Moana helped the two Maui's get back into shapeshifting, of course, start Maui transformed into a beetle, with an anxious smile, Maui did the same._

Some of the village children starting dancing along to the music

 _ **{WOMAN SINGING}**_

 _ **Ke manatua**_

 _ **Faiga iena**_

 _ **Te fiafia te malie**_

 _ **Ina hiva**_

 _Maui successfully transformed into a beetle, but upon celebrating, Hei Hei ATE Beetle Maui, Moana gasped in horror._

"Oh gods!" Someone exclaimed. Maui just brushed it off.

"That chicken can't hurt me!" He laughed.

 _Maui transformed back, Hei Hei latched onto his finger._

Several, including Moana, her parents, Tala, and Keoni all laughed.

 _ **{WOMAN SINGING}**_

 _ **Hau la ke ta o**_

 _ **Kuku mai to lima**_

 _ **Hau la ke ta o**_

 _ **Hau ta hihiva**_

 _ **Hau la ke ta o**_

 _ **Kuku mai to lima**_

 _ **Hau la ke ta o**_

 _ **Ko koe taku pele e fofou ai au**_

 _Next was a lizard, also done successfully, Hei Hei landed on Maui's back, who them scurried over to the edge of the boat and tossed Hei Hei overboard, who was then spit out into Moana's arms by the ocean._

 _Maui transformed back, then jumped into the ocean, transforming into a whole shark and leaping into the sky, and then! Came the giant hawk!_

 **MAUI:  
CHEEEHOOOOO!**

"WHOOOHOOO!" A child cheered.

"GO MAUI!" Maui basked in how great it felt to be cheered for and praised for his successes.

 _Moana, still holding Hei Hei, watched Maui glide around the boat_

 _ **{WOMAN SINGING}**_

 _ **Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo**_

 _ **E kua ninimo toku ulu**_

 _ **Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo**_

 _ **Toe fai toe fai ke manino**_

 _The boat approached some scraggly looking rocks, and Maui soared, weaving through them, transforming back and forth from human to hawk, destroyed them with his hook._

 **MOANA:  
YEAH!**

 _Maui flew back, hovered in midair, and then transformed into a whale. Moana gasped as he landed in the water, dousing Moana. She laughed, pushing her hair away from her face._

 _Maui landed on the boat and they shared a high five, Maui also shared a high five with Mini Maui_

Moana and Keoni couldn't help but high five him as well. Tala, Tui, and Sina all gave him smiles of approval.

 _Hei Hei then decided to just walk off the boat. Angrily, the ocean picked up the chicken, dumped him into a basket, and then slammed the basket into the hull of the boat._

"HAhaha!"

 **MOANA:  
Next stop, Te Fiti.**

 _Moana handed Maui her oar, who looked at it for a second, then handed it back._

 _The following montage showed Maui how to wayfind._

More children joined in dancing along to the happy music.

 _Maui showed her correctly how to feel for the current, measure the stars, and so much more. The scenes changed to their boat drifting into a heavy fog, and Maui looked ahead from the mast, and then looked down, watching Moana tie and untie ropes._

 _She felt him watching, so she looked up to see him grinning._

 **MOANA:  
What?**

 **MAUI:  
I've figured it out!**

 _Maui jumped down, and let his tattoos play out his words._

 **MAUI:  
You know the ocean used to love it when I pulled up islands, cause your ancestors would sail her seas and find them, all those new lands, new villages, it was the water that connected them all, and if I were the ocean, I think I'd be looking for curly-haired, non princess, to start that again.**

Maui nodded in agreement to his onscreen self, he could see it in the spunky teen, she had it in her, and the boy next to her, Maui could tell that these two could change so much in their world.

Meanwhile, Moana was absolutely beaming.

"Me? Start wayfinding again?" She exclaimed, Tala nodded.

"Yes, but that's only half of your destiny." Everyone glanced over at Tala, only half?

 **MOANA:  
That is, literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Probably should've saved it for Te Fiti.**

 **MAUI:  
I did.**

 _The fog dissipated, revealing the rocky, black silhouette of what remained of Te Fiti._

A hushed silence fell over the audience, this was it, their island would be saved!

 **MAUI:  
Moana of Motonui, I believe you have successfully delivered Maui across the great ocean! **_**Ahhh, Moana! Moana! Moana! You're so amazing!**_

Everyone was getting excited now, Maui's encouragement was all they needed, it would all be okay. Huihana watched the screen in anticipation, she coudn't help but feel something would go wrong.

 **MAUI:  
It's time. **

_Maui held out his hand, and Moana gracefully placed the Heart in his hand._

 _A rumbling in the distance caught their attention, they turned to see a glowing figure prowling across the jagged rocks._

 _Maui watched the island with a new determination on his face, clutching the heart in one hand, and his hook in the other, he cracked his neck and turned to Moana, who gave him a look of encouragement._

 **MOANA:  
Go save the world.**

 **MAUI:  
CHEEEHOOOO**

 _Maui turned into his hawk form and furiously flew towards Te Fiti. Suddenly, Te Ka launched a fireball at him to which he narrowly avoided._

"Oh gods that was too close." Keoni breathed, many voiced their agreement. This already looked too treacherous.

 _Undeterred, Maui continuously avoided Te Ka's fireballs, and Moana watched with anticipation, knowing this was too dangerous for herself to do._

 _Suddenly Te Ka reared her glowing face and smacked Maui, detransforming him, sending him into the ocean._

 **MOANA:  
MAUI! **

_Moana got to work to come to Maui's rescue. Maui turned back to try again but was once again smacked down into the ocean, turning into a shark and grabbing the heart. Te Ka launched another fireball, again narrowly missing Maui, he turned into a fish and quickly swam for the boat._

 _Meanwhile, Moana was sailing for Te Ka, full steam ahead, she locked gazes with Te Ka, who tried moving forward, but her arm slipped into the water, turning her arm into rock, steam sizzling, and Te Ka screamed in response._

 _Maui flopped onto the boat, and Moana rushed to his side._

"Oh no no no…" Huihana groaned, everyone looked at her weirdly, even Keoni, who wasn't sure what his sister was so concerned about.

 _Moana spied a gap in the rocks and navigated to boat to make it through._

"Moana what are you doing?" Tui exclaimed, "That's way too dangerous!"

 **MAUI:  
W-what're you doing?!**

 **MOANA:  
Finding you a better way in!**

 _Maui looked over his shoulder, Te Ka would never let them pass, it was far too dangerous, even for him. He knew there was no way getting in._

 **MAUI:  
We won't make it!**

 **MOANA:  
Yes we will!**

 **MAUI:  
Turn around! **

**MOANA:  
NO!**

 **MAUI:  
MOANA STOP!**

 _Their boat reached Te Ka, who moved to hit them, but Maui raised his hook just in time, and made impact with Te ka, sending the ocean and their boat flying._

 **MOANA+MAUI:  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A deafening silence fell over the audience in horror of what just happened.

"Oh my gods…." Someone breathed. Tui and Sina were too shocked to say anything. No one, no one knew what to say or how to react, were Moana and Maui dead? Well, Maui had to be okay, he'd made that kind of impact with Te Ka before, he should be fine, right?


	20. I Am Moana!

**One of my fave chapters to write, cried writing it. Also! Please please please if you read this, go give some love to my other Moana fic "The Stars and the Sea"! Please leave a review on it! It would mean a lot!**

* * *

The _water was calm now, but the tension was still heavy._

 _Groaning, Moana lifted her head, it was a miracle her boat was still floating after that. She gasped and looked around, the sky was clear, but a heavy fog remained over the ocean. This wasn't good._

 _She heard a clucking, opening the trap door, Hei Hei groaned._

"How is that chicken still alive?" Someone mumbled, trying to lighten the mood.

 _Moana looked ahead, where Maui was sitting, back to her._

 **MOANA:  
...Are you okay…? Maui?**

 _Maui stood, and turned to face her, revealing his damaged hook, which flickered with lightning, and Moana's mouth opened to say something, but no words came._

 **MAUI:  
I told you to turn back…**

 **MOANA:**

 **I… thought we could make it…**

 **MAUI:  
** " **We"?**

 **MOANA:**

 **...I thought… I, could make it.**

Moana watched with an awful feeling in her chest, she could feel Maui's scrutinizing gaze on her. She knew she'd messed up big time, she hid her face from everyone, even Keoni. Keoni didn't know what to say, but he wasn't angry, he was just relieved Moana was alive.

 **MOANA:  
We can fix it!**

 **MAUI:  
It was made by the gods, you can't **_**fix**_ **it!**

Moana began to think about what she could've done differently… like listen to Maui… She should've listened… She mumbled something under her breath, cursing at herself quietly, she did not want to watch this exchange with Maui, she knew it wouldn't go well.

Maui saw how she reacted, and he too didn't know what to say… he wasn't sure if he was angry or not, compared to his on screen self.

 **MOANA:  
Next time we'll be more careful! Te Ka was stuck on the barrier islands, it's lava! It can't go in the water. We can find a way around!**

 **MAUI:  
I'm not going back. **

**MOANA:  
W-we still have to restore the heart! **

**MAUI:  
My hook is cracked, one more hit, and it's **_**over**_ **.**

 **MOANA:  
Maui! You have to restore the heart.**

 **MAUI:  
Without my hook, I am nothing.**

 **MOANA:  
That's not true!**

 **MAUI:  
Without my hook, I AM NOTHING! **

A few children whimpered hearing Maui yell like that, and that made him feel guilty.

 _Moana breathed heavily, trying not to cry, Maui glared at her, dropping the heart on the deck. Moana picked it up delicately._

 **MOANA:  
We are only here because you stole the heart in the first place.**

OUch.

 **MAUI:  
No, we're here because the ocean told you you're special and you believed it.**

Double ouch.

 **MOANA:  
I am Moana of Motonui, you will board my boat-**

 **MAUI:  
Goodbye Moana.**

 **MOANA:  
-Sail across the sea**

 **MAUI:  
I'm not killing myself so you can prove you're something you're not!**

 **MOANA:  
-And restore the heart of Te Fiti! The ocean chose me!**

 _Through tears, Moana tried her best to show Maui their mission could be completed._

Keoni's heart ached to see Moana on the verge of tears, and next to him, she was already crying. He moved closer, trying to assure her she was okay, she didn't mess up.

"Moana… you're okay… you're going to get through this." Tui said, going to his daughter's side. She cried silently.

Maui now felt incredibly awkward where he was currently sitting. He could already feel the resentment coming back. He'd messed up too.

 **MAUI:  
It chose wrong.**

 _Maui transformed into a hawk, and with a groan, flew away, leaving Moana all alone._

 **MOANA:  
MAUI!**

 _She was all alone again… dropping her hand holding the heart down, the ocean reared up, and she felt its presence._

 **MOANA:  
Why did you bring me here? **

_She gazed into the deep blue glow of the water, feeling it trying to understand. She held out the heart._

 **MOANA:  
I'm not the right person.**

 _The ocean shifted, unsure of what to make of what was happening._

 **MOANA:  
You have to choose someone else… Choose someone else! Please!**

 _She cried as the ocean took the heart, bringing it to the bottom of the ocean, she watched the green gem float down, and her emotions finally hit her hard. Sobbing, she fell forward, body shaking._

Keoni felt what on screen Moana felt, but he felt that he had to comfort her currently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him.

"Hey… look at me. You're going to be alright, I know it doesn't seem that way now, but you have it in you, I know you do." She feigned a small smile, letting him reassure her.

In that moment, everyone saw how the pair interacted, he was kind, understanding, and listened well, and as was she… they made a good match.

Tala agreed with him.

"We will all help you."

 _Through her tears, a blue glow glided through the water to her, revealing it to be a manta ray._

A few gasps were heard, one of them being Moana's… was that gramma?

 _The manta ray disappeared as Moana frantically looked around._

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **You're a long ways past the reef.**

 _Moana whipped around to see her grandmother's spirit kneeling on the other side of the boat._

Tui looked at his mother, happily surprised to see her go to her granddaughters side in her time of need.

 **MOANA:  
Gramma?**

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **Guess I chose the right tattoo.**

 **MOANA:  
Gramma!**

 _Moana bounded over and fell into her grandmother's arms, the two hugging each other tightly._

 **MOANA:  
I tried gramma… I couldn't do it…**

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **It's not your fault… I never should have put so much on your shoulders, if you are ready to go home, I will be with you.**

 _Moana took a few seconds to think, before she stood, picked up her oar, but stopped right before it touched the surface of the water. Moana couldn't move._

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **Why do you hesitate?**

 **MOANA:  
I-I don't know…**

 _Tala stood and moved her arms in a dance._

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **I know a girl from an island…**

 _Moana turned to face Tala, oar still in hand._

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **She stands apart from the crowd, she loves the sea and her people, she makes her whole family proud.**

Keoni smiled, Tala would be able to get Moana back up on her feet. Sina, Tui, himself and Tala all looked at Moana with encouragement, who now looked back up to watch a beautiful moment unfold.

"You do make us proud, my little minnow " Sina said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **Sometimes the world seems against you, the journey may leave a scar…**

 _Tala glided over the boat, revealing the damage done by Te Ka._

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **But scars can heal, and reveal just where you are.**

 _Tala pointed up to the stars, and the camera did a 360 turn, from sky to sea, focusing on Moana and Tala._

 **TALA SPIRIT:**

 **The people you love will change you, the things you have learned will guide you, and nothing on earth can silence, the quiet voice still inside you, and when that voice starts to whisper, "Moana, you've come so far". Moana, listen, do you know who you are?**

 **MOANA:  
Who am I? I am a girl who loves my island, and the girl who loves the sea… It calls me.**

 _Moana walked on the edge of the boat, looking down at the water, her reflection rippling._

 **MOANA:  
I am the daughter of the village chief, we are descended from voyagers…**

 _In the distance, a blue glow approached her, revealing her ancestors._

The silence was hauntingly beautiful as everyone became transfixed with watching their ancestors.

 **MOANA:  
Who found their way across the world, they call me…**

 _Matai sailed past her, holding the locket they both shared, smiling at her, a smile full of pride, she repeated his action, and he opened the sail, all of her ancestor's boats sail around her._

 **MOANA:  
I've delivered us to where we are, I have journeyed farther, I am everything I've learned and more, still it calls me!**

Several cried, Moana was finding herself, and Moana stood to watch herself, eyes wide, yet still teary. Her heart pounded with anticipation.

 **MOANA:  
And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me! It's like the tide, always falling and rising!**

 _She climbed onto the mast, giving a birds-eye view of the ancestors surrounding her, she jumped back down and shared hongi with Tala_

 **MOANA:  
I will carry you here in my heart, you remind me, that come what may, I know the way!**

Keoni was beaming now, he felt chills run through his body.

 **MOANA:  
I AM MOANA!**

Every heart stopped for a second and then everyone cheered for her.

 _Moana dove into the sea, adrenaline rushing through her, she swam and retrieved the heart, breaking the surface, holding the heart above her._

 _Tala and the ancestors were gone. It was just her now, Te Fiti once again rested in Moana's hands, it was up to her now._

 _Moana began to repair her boat._

 **MOANA:  
I, am Moana of Motonui, aboard my boat, I will sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti.**

 _With her boat fixed and ready, Moana opened the sail and set for Te Fiti once again._

It was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever seen. Maui had not expected any of that, but, he felt a certain pride swell in his chest, he genuinely felt proud of Moana for finding herself at last. He walked up to her.

"Listen, Curly… I am genuinely sorry for how I acted, and I know you'll do great things, just like your mother said, can you ever forgive me?" Moana nodded.

"Of course… and I'm sorry too, I know that was reckless-"

"My younger self would've done something just as reckless." The two shared a laugh and then hugged.


	21. Try Again!

**Hey all! I'm super sorry about the lack of updating, I simply haven't had the time or the motivation to work on this, but here y'all are, the final three chapters! And please don't forget to read the revision of The Stars and The Sea! I can't wait to see what y'all have to say!**

* * *

Moana _and Hei Hei are seen traversing the ocean together, the days and nights passing by as Moana redirects them back to Te Fiti, she was going to do better this time. The sun would get in her eyes but she knew how to direct the canoe._

 _Soon she is met by black snow; ash. She begins working out her plan, tying her hair up in a bun._

 **MOANA:  
Te Ka can't follow us into the water, we make it past the barrier islands, we make it to Te Fiti. None of which you understand, because you are a chicken.**

 _She tells this to Hei Hei as she places him in the hull of the boat for safety._

A few chuckle at this line. Hei Hei is wandering in and around the audience, sometimes staring at them, but no one pays him any mind.

 _Moana readies herself for the fight ahead, and Te Ka rears herself around the barrier islands, watching Moana menacingly._

 _The camera pans to show the both of them ready for a facedown._

Everyone is tense watching, knowing this could go wrong very quickly.

 _Te Ka raises her arm and Moana jumps into action, leaping to the front of the boat just like Maui did when fighting the Kakamora, and swerving it away from Te Ka._

"Woooo!" Someone cheers.

 _Moana pulls at the mast to level it out and Te Ka hits the water, causing lava crust to form on her arm, and missing Moana. Moana levels out the canoe, and Te Ka blasts the lava crust off and crawls across the barrier islands, trying to catch the canoe._

 _Moana spies a break in the barrier islands and turns the boat to make it through when Te Ka launches a lava ball at her, missing her once again. The canoe rides into ocean fog and Te Ka frantically looks for the sail._

 _Te Ka spies what she thinks is the sail, but it turns out to be a pointy rock and Moana is ahead of her. Moana gives the lava monster a haughty look as Te Ka drops her jaw in shock._

"Way to go!" Keoni exclaims, high fiving Moana.

"You actually fooled her, nice!" Maui agrees.

 _Moana pulls open the sail and surges forward, turning into the opening while remaining unaware that Te Ka has another lava ball at the ready._

"Oh boy…" Huihana whispers.

 _Moana makes it into the passage, but Te Ka launches the lava ball again, hitting the rocks above and sending an avalanche into the water below. Moana frantically directs the boat in and around trying to not get hit. Suddenly she falls and the heart is knocked out of her locket._

"Oh my gods no!" Someone cries out.

 **MOANA:**

 **NO!**

 _Suddenly Hei Hei appears and grabs the heart just in time._

 **MOANA:  
Hei Hei! No no no!**

 _Instead of swallowing it this time, Hei Hei gives it back to Moana._

 **MOANA:  
Nice work!**

 _After almost being hit again, Moana safely makes it through, and sees the silhouette of what is left of Te Fiti._

 **MOANA:  
Te Fiti!**

 _Suddenly Te Ka comes up behind Moana in a surprise attack, sending Moana and the canoe flying forward and Moana into the treacherous waters._

 _Moana frantically swims to the surface and clings to the bottom of her canoe. Hei Hei miraculously somehow not dead, bobbing away in a basket. Moana tries to pull up the canoe and over to no avail. Te Ka rages in for another attack and Moana doubles down to protect herself._

 _Suddenly a screech is heard in the distance. Looking up, it's Maui! Diving in his hawk form, he detransforms and cuts off Te Ka's hand with his hook._

 **MOANA:  
MAUI!**

 _Maui lands and Moana is beaming._

 **MOANA:  
You came back!**

 _Maui gives her a sheepish smile, and Mini Maui grins at her._

 **MOANA:  
But your hook! One more hit, and…**

 **MAUI:  
Te Ka's gotta catch me first!**

 _Behind them, Te Ka roars and Maui grins, ready for the challenge. Using his hook, he brings the canoe right side up._

 **MAUI:  
I got your back, Chosen One! Go save the world!**

 **MOANA:  
Maui! Thank you.**

 **MAUI:  
You're welcome.**

 _With that genuine exchange, Maui takes to the skies again to distract Te Ka, turning into a beetle, and then turning into a whale, landing and causing a massive splash, dousing Te Ka with water and sending Moana forward_

 _An amazing shot of Moana as she maintains control of the canoe._

Keoni is caught up between admiring Moana and watching Maui in amusement as the demigod distracts the lava monster.

 _Te Ka readies up again, when suddenly there's a chomping sound, and Te Ka sees Maui in his shark form chomping on her finger. She flings him up and he turns into a lizard, scampering across her shoulder and down her arm, trying to hit him._

 **MAUI:  
Hot hot hot hot hot!**

 _He jumps and takes off._

"You're doing a great job of annoying the absolute hell out of her!" Pania laughs. Maui just grins.

"That's my job!"

 _Maui goes again and chops off Te Ka's arm, causing her to scream out in pain._

"Can she really be in that much pain?" Tui asks.

"If its a living creature, it feels pain." Huihana replies.

 **MAUI:  
Hey Te Ka!**

 _The camera pans to Maui on Te Ka's arm, in sharkhead form._

 **MAUI:  
Sharkhead!**

 _Te Ka gives him a look of "What the hell?" With another battle cry, Maui again chops off her hand and flies off, but is hit by Te Ka and launched into a rock, detransforming._

 _Te Ka spies Moana getting closer to Te Fiti and launches a lava ball._

"OH MY GODS!"

"No!"

 **MAUI:  
MOANA!**

 _The ocean rears up and saves Moana in the nick of time, but launching her off the canoe. The ocean carries her to the shore of Te Fiti and she begins to climb._

 **MAUI:  
Get the heart to the spiral!**

 _Maui picks up his already damaged hook, knowing Moana is exposed, he had to do something. Sharing a look with Mini Maui, they ready themselves, and leap for Te Ka, and make impact, sending a blast all over, pinning Moana to the lava rock, and sending Maui in a cloud onto another rock._

 _His hook is cut in half, it's done for._

 _Moana, panicked, reaches the top of Te Fiti, but gasps._

 _The camera pans up, revealing the imprint of where Te Fit once rested._

"What…"

"HOw?"

"There's no way…" Villagers whispered to one another, not understanding.

 **MOANA:  
Te Fiti… it's… gone…**

 _Moana turns around hearing Te Ka, who moves her hand from her chest, revealing a spiral. After a moment, it clicks._

 **MAUI:  
TE KA!**

 _Maui begins doing a chant to again distract Te Ka, who reaches her arm up, ready to hit Maui with the biggest lava ball yet, when suddenly, a green glow in the distance catches their attention. It's Moana, holding the heart up for them all to see._

 _Having Te Ka's attention, Moana makes her way down, Maui watching in disbelief. What was she doing?_


	22. Te Fiti

**One more chapter to go!**

* * *

Moana _makes her way to the edge of the lava rock. She calmly looks at the water._

 **MOANA:  
Let her come to me.**

 _With that simple command, the ocean parts, forming a path for Moana to Te Ka. The two look at each other, and Moana bravely makes her way down, with Te Ka raging forward._

 _As Moana walks, the camera follows. Every shot of her making her way to Te Ka is perhaps the most beautiful thing. The wall of ocean on either side, with her hair flowing behind her._

"Where I come from, we call that a powerwalk." Isabel comments with a smile.

 **MOANA:  
** _ **I have crossed the horizon to find you.**_

 _The background music is just of the moment Moana was chosen as a toddler._

 _A closeup of Moana walked._

Everyone's in a certain state of shock watching this play out. Moana saw there was no fear in her eyes, only courage. Keoni takes her hand in his.

 **MOANA:**

 _ **I know your name.**_

 _Moana makes her way up a rock, so that she is on a pedestal._

 **MOANA:  
** _ **They have stolen the heart from inside you.**_

 _Te Ka comes closer and closer, sending a cloud of fire and heat at the young woman._

 **MOANA:  
** _ **But this does not define you.**_

 _Moana and Te Ka both look at each other again, Moana giving her a sympathetic expression._

Everyone wonders what Moana is about to do, but Keoni knows, he's made the connection too, and he cannot wait to see how it's handled.

 **MOANA:**

 _ **This is not who you are…**_

 _Te Ka lowers herself for Moana, significantly calmer. The red glow inside dimming down._

 **MOANA:  
** _ **You know… who you are.**_

 _In a breathtaking action, Moana shares hongi with Te Ka, who closes her eyes, tamed._

 **MOANA:  
Who you truly are.**

 _With those final words, Moana delicately places the heart inside of the spiral, and immediately, green comes forth. Moana steps back and watches as Te Fiti rises once again._

Jaws drop at this. No one can believe it, except for Moana, Keoni, and Tala. Tala smiles at her granddaughter.

"You are a true hero, Moana. You've saved us all."

 _The lava crumbles away, revealing the lush green of the goddess of life below. Te Fiti opens her brilliant green eyes for the first time in 1000 years, and smiles at Moana._

 **MOANA:  
Te Fiti…**

 _Moana is speechless as she watches Te Fiti regain herself and make her way to her resting place. The ocean picks up Moana to show her the beauty of Te Fiti._

 _Te Fiti runs her hand through the lava, calling forth life back to her island once again._

It's perhaps the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen. Tui hides the tears of shock that threaten to fall.

 _The darkened skies are blue again, nothing but clear skies for miles. Moana is gently placed upon the grass while Maui is dumped, and Hei Hei is spit out._

 **MAUI:  
The chicken lives!**

 **MOANA:  
I'm… sorry about your hook.**

 **MAUI:  
Well, hook or no hook, I'm Maui.**

 _The ground shakes beneath them, and they're brought face to face with Te Fiti. Humbled, Moana falls to her knees, and gestures for Maui to do the same. Te Fiti moves her hand to get a look at Maui, who notices and… it's awkward._

 **MAUI:  
** _*gasp*_ **Te Fiti! Ehhee, hey, how you been?**

"Really?"

 _Te Fiti is not amused._

 **MAUI:  
Look, what I did was, wrong. I have no excuse, I'm sorry.**

 _Te Fiti accepts his apology, and in her other hand, reveals his hook, repaired and whole. Maui gasps excitedly but tries to contain himself._

 **MOANA:  
Y'know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess.**

 _Maui grins and picks up his hook, cheering before Moana hits him._

 **MAUI:  
CHEEEHOO- Thank you, your kind gesture is deeply appreciated. Cheehoo! **

_With that, he flies away in his beetle form, and Moana shares hongi with Te Fiti. The goddess then places Moana back on shore, and with a cloud of flowers and leaves, reveals Moana's canoe repaired. Moana beams, and she and Maui watch as Te Fiti rightfully rests back on her island. Eternally grateful._

 _Maui then helps Moana pack for the journey back home. Hei Hei naturally falls in._

 **MAUI:  
Gonna miss you, drumstick.**

 **MOANA:  
You could come with us you know, my people are going to need a master wayfinder.**

 _Maui smiles at her, lifting up his necklace as his tattoos warp._

 **MAUI:  
They already have one.**

 _Maui's tattoos warp and change, forming a Mini Moana._

Everyone gasps at this, then some awwww.

"That's so sweet!"

 _On the verge of tears, Moana gives Maui a huge hug. Mini Maui waves, and Moana waves back._

 **MOANA:  
See you out there, Maui.**

 **MAUI:  
See you out there, Moana.**

 _With a cheer, Maui takes to the skies, the ocean forming a dazzling display as they say goodbye._

 _With that, Moana makes her way home._

Everyone cheers and congratulates Moana that her hard work paid off. Tui and Sina hug her tightly.

"We're so proud of you!" Sina exclaims.

"I'm proud of me, too." Moana chuckles. She looks over at Keoni, who just gives her a smile. She knows he doesn't need to say anything to know that he is thanking her.


	23. We Know The Way

**Woooo! Finally!**

* * *

The _first shot of Motunui is of once dead flowers blooming. Every single plant was coming back to life._

 _Tui and Sina inspect a plant when Sina turns to the ocean, gasps and starts running. Tui notices as well and follows. In the distance, the sail of Moana's canoe can be seen approaching the reef._

 _Moana is home. She beams seeing her parents first and leaps off the canoe and into her parents arms._

 **MOANA:  
Mom! Dad!**

 **SINA:  
Moana!**

 _The three of them share a huge family hug._

 **MOANA:  
I may have gone a **_**little**_ **ways past the reef.**

 _Tui chuckles._

 **TUI:  
It suits you.**

 _Villagers start coming to shore to greet their heir._

 **VILLAGER 1:  
She's back!**

 **PANIA:  
Moana!**

 _Pua is ahead of the village and runs into Moana's arms, licking her face._

 **MOANA:  
Pua!**

 _The village surrounds her, Pania giving her cousin the biggest hug_

 **VILLAGER 2:  
Welcome home!**

 _Hei Hei waddles around and towards the ocean, who picks him up by the head and nudges him towards the reunion, which is shown in an overhead view._

 _Moana's closest friends and family members welcome her home with the biggest smiles._

 _The camera cuts to Moana and her parents and the villagers pulling out their ancestors boats out of the cave for the first time. Villagers cheer as the chiefs boat is pulled out first._

 _As Tui and Sina walk away to join their village, Moana hangs around, smiling with pride. She suddenly looks down and the very shell from when she was a toddler, the ocean gives to her._

 _She smiles and picks it up, looking out to sea. That's when she knows, it's time._

 _A cut to the shell, placed atop the chiefs stones on the mountain. Panning forward, revealing the villagers of Motunui becoming voyagers once again. Shots of the boats on the water, and Moana, in voyager regalia, now as a young chief, stepping up on deck, admiring the story painted on the sails._

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Aue aue**_

 _ **We set a course to find**_

 _ **A brand new island everywhere we roam**_

 _Moana stand with her father, pointing ahead, and then she joins her mother, showing her how to tie the ropes._

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Aue aue**_

 _ **We keep our island in our mind**_

 _ **And when it's time to find home**_

 _ **We know the way**_

 _Moana swings around to the side of the boat, skimming the surface of the ocean with her fingers as a manta ray with Tala's tattoos swims ahead. Moana smiles at this._

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Aue aue**_

 _ **We are explorers reading every sign**_

 _ **We tell the stories of our elders in a never ending chain.**_

 _Moana climbs to the top of the mast as Maui flies around them, screeching at her. She is then seen at the forefront, grinning with pride._

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Aue, aue**_

 _ **Te fenua, te malie**_

 _ **Na heko hakilia**_

 _ **We know the way!**_

With Moana's name appearing on the screen, everyone bursts into a huge cheer. They got their happy ending! Moana couldn't be happier, but then she thought back to her grandmother's words.

"Gramma, what did you mean when you said this was only part of my destiny?" Tala chuckled and shared a look with Isabel.

"You have a lot more going for you, and for Keoni as well."

"Can you tell us?" Keoni asked. Smiling, Isabel made a gesture with her finger, signifying two people becoming one, and looking at them.

"Wait, you mean she and I- What?!"

"Your family has a lot ahead. But we can't really tell you otherwise it won't happen. Time is a funny thing in that sense."

"Well, we can worry about that when the time comes. But we can all now rest knowing we're going to be alright." Tui says.

"Couldn't agree more." Isabel said with a smile. And in a flash of light, she sent everyone back to their respective homes.

* * *

 **I just wanna say I hope everyone has enjoyed reading my first Watching The Movie fic, it's been a bit slow, but I hope it was worth it for everyone in the end! Thank all of you!**


End file.
